


Daddy

by SammyL



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Cold / Dark Asami, If you don't like than don't read, Incest, It's an AU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Posable rape in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Asami has a son. The son goes missing. Will they ever be reunited?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Son

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this contains things most won't like. If you call Asami a pedophile, I will never forgive you.

Asami Ryuichi smiled as he held his newborn baby boy in his arms. His smile broadened as he watched his tiny bundle of joy yawn sleepily. His little blond haired, blue eyed treasure knew nothing of the world around him as he rested in his father's strong arms. He knew not that it was a miracle just for him to be alive let alone be born. All this little bundle of happiness and joy knew was the tiny world that was his father's face.

Once Asami had his little boy all cleaned of the birthing fluids, he returned to Anna's side. Who also was now cleaned of the birth that had taken place inside the tiny cabin in the woods. Kei propped Anna's arms up on pillows so that she could hold her newborn child. Asami pressed a kiss to her blond hair. "He's beautiful Anna. Perfect."

Anna looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Ryu, he didn't cry."

Asami smiled down at the new mother. "He's just a quiet one Anna."

"He's so tiny. Are you sure that he's really okay. He's so early."

"Only by two months."

"Two months makes a lot of difference Ryu." Anna began to sob and Asami pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He bit back tears of his own. He knew that Anna was right and he too, feared for their little newborn son. Slowly, Anna's sobs fell away and the room became quiet.

"Ryu, I think that he's hungry." Asami looked down and sure enough, the tiny boy was snuggling up to her breast in search of food. Asami chuckled as he helped his son find his way to his meal. He latched on as if there was nothing more important in the world than food. As the baby's feeding slowed he let go and Asami scooped him up into his arms. He placed the newborn over his shoulder and began to pat his back gently. It didn't take long for a little burp to leave the tiny body and Asami chuckled at the cutest sound that he had ever heard.

He placed the small bundle at Anna's other breast and that was when he began to scream his tiny underdeveloped lungs out. "Ryu, what's wrong?!"

"I don't know!"

Asami swept the baby back up into his arms and the tiny bundle stopped screaming. Asami looked his son over but he found nothing wrong with the tiny boy. He settled the baby back down only to pick him right back up, as he began to scream bloody murder. Still, Asami could find nothing wrong with his son. By now Kazumi and Kei had come running in, worry written all over their faces. Asami handed the little baby over to them and his screams increased. Neither Kei nor Kazumi could find a cause for the baby's cries. They gave the boy back to his father and his screams once again stopped.

That's when Anna began to laugh. Asami frowned down at her. He found nothing funny in this situation. His frown only seamed to make her laugh even harder. She patted a spot next to her on the opposite side of which he dad been on earlier. Still frowning, Asami did as she suggested. He handed her the babe and watched as the hungry little thing latched onto her breast with no complaints. Asami frowned up at Anna who just chuckled more.

"He couldn't see you when you set him at this one. Just born and already he is daddy's little boy." She laughed as she caressed their son's blond head.

When both mother and child were asleep, Kazumi and Kei helped the new mother find a more comfortable sleeping position without waking her. Asami place his little newborn in his crib and crawled into his own sleeping bag. Kei followed his lead while Kazumi took up guard duty.

* * *

*Asami Ryuichi*

* * *

 

Asami woke to the cries of his newborn son. "Shit!" He raced to the crib and picked his little treasure up. Kei was already helping Anna sit up and get settled so that she could feed the babe. As the babe began to eat, Asami sat down with a sigh. He hadn't meant to sleep for so long. It seamed that he was failing at everything lately. "I'm so sorry Anna. So sorry for everything."

Anna patted his hand. "Don't be Ryu. None of this is your fault. If anyone is to blame than it is _them_." She took a hold of his hand and squeezed it. "There are many in this world who wouldn't have done half the things that you have done, let alone go as far as you have. You are so young, only sixteen and yet you are more of a man then those who older than you."

Asami smiled sadly. "I'm not your average teen, I guess."

Another squeeze of his hand. "No Ryu, you are not. And for that, I am grateful."

Asami pressed a kiss to her head. "I care about you Anna and I care about our son."

* * *

*Takaba Akihito*

* * *

 

One year ago…

Fifteen year old Asami Ryuichi smirked as he took in his new high school. It hadn't taken much of an effort to get in, the entrance exam had been a breeze for the young teen. Asami looked over to where his two best friends / bodyguards stood. Not that he, the great Asami Ryuichi, needed bodyguards. He was a master at many different types of martial arts after all.

Kei, the idiot, had forgone taking the entrance exam and instead hacked the school's computer system. A feat that had taken no longer than an hour but was still thirty minutes longer than it would have taken him do the damn test. The idiot just wanted to show off his hacking skills.

Kazumi on the other hand had obtained a scholarship for his athleticism. Not many knew much about Kazumi other than his athletic abilities. Most thought him to be a giant, dumb meathead and that was just how the big blond wanted it. Only Kei and Asami knew of the brain that ticked away inside his head. Laughing at something that Kei said, Kazumi made his way over to Asami and dropped one arm over Asami's shoulders. His other arm, wrapped around Kei's waist possessively.

* * *

*Kirishima Kei*

* * *

 

Her name was Kitagawa Anna. She was a twenty five year old beauty. She was his homeroom teacher and she was his enemy.

The Asami and Kitagawa clans had been feuding for the last hundred years. No one knew why or how the feud had started yet they had never let it go. Asami stared at his blond haired, blue eyed teacher from beneath lowered lashes. She had a nice plump ass. He wanted to know what it would do when he gave it a firm, hard smack. He wanted to sink his teeth into those lush ass cheeks.

It was late, school already dismissed for the day, when he approached her. "Kitagawa-sensei?"

She jumped for she had not heard him approaching. Just as Asami had intended. "Asami-kun, what can I do for you?"

He reached up and brushed a stray curl from her face. She flinched away and he sighed, knowing that it was because he was an Asami. "I am not one who holds onto a grudge just because it has been around for a hundred years. I only hold a grudge against those who have done me wrong and you have not done so. Are you one who holds onto worthless grudges Kitagawa-sensei?"

"No I am not."

Asami smiled. "Good. Then maybe you and I can become good friends." He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. "Until next time, Anna."

It took them less then a month to become friends. A few weeks after that, they were lovers. She was a happy go lucky woman who had the same dislike for sweets as him. Except for dark chocolate. Anna just loved that stuff.

It was just four months after Asami turned sixteen that Anna learned that she was with child. She tried to hide it at first but Asami was not one to be fooled easily. Anna had worried about ruining Asami's life but the sixteen year old just brushed away all of her concerns.

Between his part time job and underground deals, he had more money then he knew what to do with. As he was not one to turn his back on his responsibilities, Asami soon had a nice three bedroom house for him, Anna, their baby, Kei and Kazumi. It was small and cute, Anna fell in love with it on sight. Anna took a maternity leave at Asami's insistance and spent all her time making their new house into a home. Sadly their happiness didn't last long.

Anna's mother decided that she wanted to visit her daughter for the first time in three years. She spent an hour waiting and knocking on the door of her daughter's apartment before she was informed by an annoyed neighbour that Anna no longer lived there.

Shocked and angry that her daughter would do something like moving without permission, the woman next went to the school where Anna worked, to see her daughter. When she learned of Anna's maternity leave, the woman had a screaming fit. She went to her husband and told him all that she knew.

The Kitagawa clan head sent his men out in search of his wayward daughter. Anna was dragged from their home, kicking and screaming. Kei was beaten so badly that they had thought him dead and Kazumi had been shot three times. The only reason Asami had been spared, was he because he had not been home at the time. He had been out getting Anna a present for her twenty sixth birthday. It would be a long time before he would forgive himself for not being there, not until he would realize that if he had been there, then his child would have died, would Asami finally be able to forgive himself.

When Asami returned home, he had found it ablaze with Kei and Kazumi still inside. He had thankfully been able to save both of his friends but they had not been able to save their beloved home. While Kei and Kazumi recovered, Asami set about gathering all of his allies, some through his dealings, others had been a part of the Asami clan but held no loyalty to the clan head. Only to Asami Ryuichi were they loyal.

When he was positive that his two best friends would live, Asami launched a full scale assault on the head of the Kitagawa clan's home. The place was huge but very old, so it hadn't taken them very long to infiltrate the place. They killed all in their path except the women and untrained children. The Kitagawa clan believed in keeping their women weak and unable to fight. This saved their lives but Asami thought it was rather degrading to the women. Women should receive the same training as men so that they could defend themselves and their children. Being a women didn't make you any less than a man.  
  
It took no time at all to have the home completely under his control and the clan head was brought to kneel before him. Asami took great pleasure in cutting the older man's flesh from his body. The man had slowly bleed to death, hanging from his arms that were chained to the gate while the house burned behind him. After that, the four of them: Anna, Kei, Kazumi and him went on the run with the rest of the Kitagawa clan and the Asami clan after them. Sometime along the way, Asami's father had learned of his relationship with Anna and had ordered him brought back and for Anna and their unborn child to be killed. Asami would never allow that to happen.

They had made it safely to this well hidden cabin that Asami had built the summer before and all those who had helped him went into hiding until they were called for again. Sadly, just when they thought that they were safe, Anna developed a high fever. It was a long, gruelling five days before it broke.

They had all sighed in relief, thinking that she would be fine but the night that the fever broke was the night that she went into labour. She had bled and bled and they all knew that it wasn't a good sign. _Postpartum Hemorrhage*_ was a very dangerous thing.

Asami sent Kei out for a doctor but all that he found were either loyal to the Asami clan or the Kitagawa clan. Kei had successfully abducted one and brought him back to the cabin. The doctor had done as he was told when Asami put a gun to his head. In the end however, the man had tried to kill Anna despite the gun still being held to his head. Not wanting to kill the man in front of Anna, Asami had Kazumi drag the doctor off deep into the woods where Asami put a bullet through his brain. Asami had left the disposal of the body to Kazumi and returned to Anna's side.

It had been him that had delivered their little boy. Grateful for all the research that he had done when he had learned that he was going to be a father.

* * *

*Suoh Kazumi*

* * *

Present time...

Asami looked down at Anna, who now lay asleep in the cabin's sole bed. He brushed her soft blond hair back from her face, concern in his young golden eyes. Even now she was still bleeding from the birth. Yet they could not chance bringing in another doctor. Tears fell from his sad golden eyes. Just a few minutes ago, Kei had delivered the news that Anna's uncle had taken over the Kitagawa clan. The man had always hated Anna and her mother and had ordered for both their immediate executions. Kitagawa's new leader was going to prove to be a problem. He had already rallied the clan and had them recovering from the devastation that Asami had laid down on them.

"Ryu?"

"What is it, Anna?"

"We haven't named him yet."

Asami smiled and sat sown next to her. He thought for a moment then with a huge grin, he said: "Well how about Goro?"

Anna made a face and shook her head. "He's not a fifth son."

"Then how about Hachiro?"

"He's not a second son either, Ryu."

"Yunna?"

"Oh please just stop Ryu. If we leave this up to you, our poor baby boy will forever be stuck with an atrocity of a name."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Akihito with the kanji aki for bright and the kanji hito for virtuous and benevolence?"

"It's lovely." Asami pressed a kiss to his son's blond head.

"Our little Asami Akihito." Anna smiled gently as he stoked Akihito's soft cheek.

* * *

*Asami Akihito*

* * *

 

It had taken them all night to build it. It was nothing fancy but it was better than some simple pine box. At the head of the grave was a large boulder that Asami had found. He had painstakingly carved a simple engraving into it.

Kitagawa Anna  
born: 7th April 1974, deceased: 10th May 2000  
Beloved friend, teacher, daughter and mother.

Asami ran a hand over the words that he had carved. In the end, they had not been able to stop the bleeding and Anna had died from the _Postpartum Hemorrhage*_.

"Do not worry Anna. I will take care of our son. I will not let Akihito suffer like you have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Postpartum Hemorrhage* the loss of more than 500 ml or 1,000 ml of blood within the first 24 hours following childbirth. Can lead to death with in the first two hours after birth. Anna survived for five days before dying from the blood loss. It's just for the story


	2. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and his son bond. An insight into the little of family of four. Four? Well Kei and Kazumi are the uncles after all.

Asami woke with a start, his heart beating fast in his chest. He raced from his bed to his son's crib as Akihito cried his poor little heart out. It was not yet time for the boy to eat and Akihito usually slept until his father woke him. His heart pounding in his chest, Asami picked up his three month old son. He inspected the boy but he found nothing to have the tiny baby cring the way that he was. Asami pulled his gun that he always kept in his robe and searched the room for any intruders, the three month old baby held tight in one arm. There was no one there and Akihito was still crying as if it was the end of the world and to Asami, it felt that way as his son continued to cry.

Asami made his way to the kitchen and made Akihito a bottle. The tiny babe refused to accept it and that greatly concerned the young father. Akihito was not one to refuse food. The boy was a bottomless pit. Asami rocked the baby. "Shh, shh. Daddy's got you little one. I have you. You are alright. Daddy's right here." He pressed a kiss to Akihito's blond head. By the time Asami reached the doctor, the only one that could be trusted after months of researching, Akihito's cries had become out right screams.

"Have you checked his mouth?"

"For what?"

"I'll take that as a no. All right, take one finger and placed it inside his mouth and run a finger along his gums." Asami did as the doctor bided him. He came across a small bump at which point Akihito began to scream. "He is teething. All you need is some teething toys. If you don't have any then just take some alcohol and rub it onto his gums to numb his pain."

"Alcohol? You do realize that I'm only seventeen right?"

"Hmmm. Alcohol has been used for centuries for teething. Good night Ryu-kun."

* * *

*Asami Ryuichi*

* * *

 

Asami smiled as he watched his little treasure drink hungrily from his bottle. Now that he was no longer feeling any pain, thanks to some whisky on his gums, he was back to his cheerful, happy, bottomless pit, three month old self. Asami rocked himself and his son in the rocking chair. It was an old one. The same one that his own grandmother had once rocked him in. He missed the old woman. She was currently visiting Paris, France.

Asami sighed as he felt another tremor. All that adrenaline he had flowing in him when Akihito had been cring his heart out. He was still weary to closing his eyes. For a while, he had thought that his enemies had finally found him. Over the last three months, Asami had started to dismantle the Kitagawa clan, starting with the lowest. All in ways that looked like accidents, suicides or random muggings. There were a few that he left as murders but with nothing that could be traced to him and his men. The top brass of the Kitagawa clan was still running around but he would put them down soon enough.

While slowly dispatching of his enemies, Asami was also raising his status in the underworld. Many of the deals he made caused the Kitagawa clan to lose income channels and slowly they were becoming unable to support themselves outside of the few 'legal' businesses that they had and they were unable to keep up their end of the deals that they had made. On top of that, Asami had used the money he had and started his own 'legit' business. A small club called Sion. It was an upscale place that catered to the wealthy, politicians, celeberties, and foreign dignitaries. A few mob bosses and yakuza that were loyal/business partners with Asami also often frequented the club.His little endever had turned out quite well even though it had only just opened the month before.

Still, with all that was going his way, Asami could not rest. His enemies were smart and crafty. Though the Kitagawa was down for now, that did not mean that they would always stay that way. Then there was the Asami clan as well. They were not happy with him as he had lain with a Kitagawa and had a child with her. They wished to kill his little Akihito. He could not allow that to happen. There were members that were loyal solely to him and had followed him. There was also his grandmother. She too had pledged loyalty to Asami only, turnning her back on her own son. The older woman just couldn't forgive Asami's father for his actions toward her grandson and great grandson. She too, thought that the fued between the two clans was ridiculous.

Then on top of all that there was school. Since nether of the three boys could afford to miss school, Asami had hired a nanny. Or rather, Asami had assigned all of his men to be nannies. Not that the men were bothered. They all loved the little babe.

* * *

*Takaba Akihito*

* * *

 

Asami chuckled as he watched Akihito fall down on his little padded bottom. A cute frown on his face. For the past few days, the little six month old had been trying to learn how to walk, He had yet to make it. Akihito stood back up. Asami grinned and held out his arms for the little blond. "That's it my little Aki-chan. Come to daddy!" The next thing he knew, his little boy was in his arms and pressing a slobbery kiss to his cheek. It would figure that his son would learn how to run before he learned to walk.

Akihito looked up at him and giggled. "Daddy!" He snuggled his face into his father's chest. Asami scooped him up and swung him around in a circle. The boy laughed and laughed. "More! More daddy! Faster daddy!"

Asami laughed. Akihito had come such a long way with his words. When he was learning how to speak; Kei, Asami and Kazumi had made a bet on what his first word would be. Kei bet that it would be baba, Kazumi bet that it would be candy. The little blond loved sweets, unlike his mother and father. Asami had bet that they would both be wrong. Kei and Kazumi had spent many days trying to get Akihito to say candy and baba. Asami just talked to him normally, letting his son choose when he wanted to talk for the first time. One day, when Kei and Kazumi were trying to get him to say his first word, the boy did just that.

'No' was his little treasure's first word, causing Kei and Kazumi to hand six thousand yen over to Asami. Defeated by a little, blond haired, blue eyed four month old.

The best part of Akihito's first word was what happened next. The four month old had crawled over to his father and tugged on his pant leg. Looking up at Asami with wide blue eyes, full of innocence, the little tyke said, "Candy? Baba?" Asami had laughed at his clever son and scooped him up for a tight hug. The baby had snuggled into his father's arms with a devilish smile. He had been aware of what his two uncles were up to and foiled their plan. He really was Asami's child, every bit as devious as the seventeen year old.

Asami sat next to Akihito's crib as he read him a bedtime story. He wasn't paying much attention to the words he read as the last six months went through his mind.

He had finally caught up with Kitagawa Yoshiro, the new clan head and Anna's uncle. The man had ended up trusting the wrong person. The man was not very smart and he was very greedy. What little business associates that the clan had left had turned their backs on them as they were becoming dissatisfied and they had turned right into Asami Ryuichi's waiting arms. This turn of events caused some of the few remaining members of the clan to defect and either retire to the country or leave Japan all together. Some had even come to Asami and the seventeen year old accepted them openly once they had passed all interrogations. Asami had gained control of all of Kitagawa's proprieties and even their money. He left the remaining members of the clan with nothing. Some had even lost their lives.

Asami smirked as he recalled how the Kitagawa head had tried to bribe him with what he did not even have. Asami had enjoyed making Yoshiro 'sing' before putting a bullet through the man's head.

The Asami clan had also been taking a hit from him as well. The deals that he made were better than what his father offered and many were flocking to the younger Asami. This of course enraged his father and made him hunt down his own son. There had been a fight between the two and the younger Asami had won. Disgraced by his own son, Asami Yuu took his own life. This left Asami Ryuichi in charge of the clan.

There was a dispute over this that has led to a cilvil war amongst the Asami clan and many members ended up losing their lives. Some who were loyal to Asami but the majority were those who were loyal to his father. Now the Asami clan belonged to Asami Ryuichi and he was planning to take the clan to heights that it had never been to before.

"Daddy?"

Asami was brought back to the present by his son's soft voice. "What is it, baby?"

"Nuggle?" The little boy held out his arms and Asami picked him up from the crib and rocked him in the rocking chair. His tie going into his mouth. He didn't know what it was about his ties but Akihito was forever sucking on them. Weather he was teething or not. Asami chuckled, not bothered by having another one of his ties destroyed by his son.

* * *

*Kirishima Kei*

* * *

 

Asami groaned as he chased his son through the house. Ever since he had learned to run, the boy still couldn't walk without falling on his little bottom, Akihito had taken to making him, Kei and Kazumi chase him. Sometimes it was just because he wanted to play and he thought that it was fun to have the three of them chase him all around. Other times he just wanted to be difficult. Offering him candy had worked once. The second time, he had snatched the candy and run off before they could get him. They had since stopped using candy to bribe the boy. In the end, the only way to get Akihito to cooperate was to catch him.

Akihito crashed to the floor and Asami's heart fell out of his chest as his little boy screamed. He picked the boy up and checked him over. He was alright but for his tiny left ring finger. The finger was bent in a way that it was not meant to go. After that the boy refused to let go of his father for an entire week. After wich he returned back to his usual mischievous self.

* * *

*Suoh Kazumi*

* * *

 

Asami sighed as he heard a crash, he knew what that meant. Akihito was very curious and he wouldn't let something go until his curiousity had been satisfied. Asami went into the living room where he found the nanny of the day cleaning up a broken vase.

A broken vase that had once been up high on a shelf his son shouldn't have been able to reach. The boy had been climbing again. He looked all around the house until he found the two year old curled up in ball beneath the kitchen table. He looked up at him with guilt filled eyes. Asami held his arms out and the boy crawled into them.

"Daddy is not mad at you for braking the vase. He knows that you didn't mean to break it but he is upset that you were climbing on things. You know that it is dangerous and that you are not supposed to do that so you will have no candy for then rest of the week" Akihito nodded and snuggled into his neck with cute little sniffles.

* * *

*Asami Akihito*

* * *

 

Asami's smile was mixed with pride and sadness as he watched his three year old son run off into the building with his teacher and fellow classmates. The boy was overjoyed with this chance to make friends and play with those of his own age. The kindergarten was the top of the line and the best of all schools for Akihito's age range. Still, something was bugging the young father. Asami put it down to not wanting to part with his son.


	3. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's bad feelings come to light in the worse way imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter might cause some people to be triggered. It's a bit scary

Akihito's little class was clapping and singing along to the new song that they had just learned. All in all, it had been a fun and entertaining first day day for the little three year olds. As the little ones continued to sing and clap, the windows were smashed in and smoke began to fill the air of the classroom. The teacher gathered her young charges and they all made it out safely. It wasn't until she was taking attenedence that she realized that one had not made it out. Leaving her class in the care of the other teachers, she ran back to the classroom to look for her littlest charge. As hard as she looked, she could not find the little blond haired, blue eyed boy.

Police and firemen secured the grounds and sent out a search party for the little missing boy but in the end, they were unable to find little Asami Akihito. When the boy's father arrived, he was still unaware of the full situation as none of the authorities had bothered to inform the young twenty year old man that his son was missing and presumed kidnapped. It was the young teacher that broke the news to the boy's father, not agreeing with the police that he should be left in the dark. Upon hearing the news about his missing child, Asami fought his way into the building with the aid of Kei and Kazumi. The three young men searched everywhere but they too, could not find little Akihito.



* * *

♥

* * *



" ** _What do you mean that you still don't have any leads?!_** " Asami shouted, his nerves rattled.

"We are sorry sir but whoever attacked your sons school left no trace of their identities behind. There has been no ransom note. In truth we believe that the boy is already dead." Replied a calm voice.

" _Are you telling me to give up on my own son?_ " Asami's voice was low and deadly.

"Yes. Your son has already been gone for four days. The cheif of police has already called off the search for the missing boy. He has ordered that we instead search for his dead body. If the body is not found within two days, that search will be called off as well."

"But-"

"Face it Asami-san, your son is dead." The detective hung up the phone with a click.

" ** _Fuck!_** " Asami threw the glass of whisky across the room where it smashed into a million pieces against the wall. The door opened and his long time friend, Kirishima Kei walked in. He could tell by the look on the other man's face that he wasn't a bearer of good news. Asami ran his hands over his face and sighed. "Out with it."

"No one has laid any claim to what happened at Akihito's school. All those whom have defected from the Kitagawa and Asami clans to join us have proven loyal. We have gathered many whom went into hiding but there are still some who remain. Those that we were able to find and gather are curently 'talking' with Kazumi."

Asami dismissed his friend and poured himself a new drink. He spilled some down the front of him. His hands were shaking so bad. He closed his eyes as tears began to well up. His beloved little treasure was somewhere out there, scared and alone. Wanting his daddy, needing his daddy.



* * *

♥

* * *



Akihito huddled into a small, quivering ball. He was so hungry and scared. He didn't know any of the men that he had seen since he was taken from his school. He wanted his daddy. Even his uncles, Kei and Kazumi or one of his nannies would do. Anyone was better than these strange men who were so mean to him.

The little three year old flinched as the door to his tiny cage opened and a gigantic hand reached in. The hand tool a hold of the collar of his shirt and dragged him free of the cage. Akihito tried to kick the big, hairy man with the glasses but he was just to small to reach the man. The man just laughed and spoke in a language that he didn't understand. Another voice replied in the same language. The new man wasn't an ugly beast like the one that held him. This one was pretty like his daddy. He had blond hair just like Akihito and his eyes were green. He also wasn't hairy like the man who was still holding him.

The big hairy man tossed Akihito into the cat carrier that the blond man was holding. With the carrier's door secured, the blond man smiled and took his leave. The carrier was tossed into the back of a large truck and before long, Akihito found himself leaving Tokyo and all that he called home. The journey was long and at some points, ruff and bumpy. As tired as he was, the little three year old could not sleep.



* * *

♥

* * *



He didn't know how many days had passed. He barely ever slept and was given very little food. His tummy kept twisting and was so sore that he was frightened of what was happening to it. He knew that there were other children in the room with him but like him they couldn't make much in the way of noise, their little throats too soar and their mouths too dry. There was no light in the room except when the men brought food and came to take children from the room. Children that never came back. Akihito had always wondered where they went and unfortunately, Akihito found out all to soon what was happening to the other children.

It happened suddenly. The door to the room opened and the men passed out the food. When they got to Akihito's cage, They unlocked it and the boy was dragged cruelly from the cage. He was taken to a white room and tossed into a tub of cold water. Rough hands scrubbed his tiny, thin body. Once he was clean, the men placed chains around his ankles, wrists and neck. He was then forced to walk on shaky legs out onto a giant stage. Everywhere he looked, there were people wearing funny masks. Words he didn't understand were shouted out all around him.

There was a loud bang that made the little boy jump. He looked to where a masked man stood at a podium. Men came forward and brought him over to where a man sat in the crowd. He was chained to the unknown man's seat then blindfolded. He was left there for a long time, listening to the crowd's laughter and the screams of children. Tears left the shaking boy as he begged his daddy to come and find him.



* * *

♥

* * *



Screams filled the air as Asami made his way through the men tied up in warehouse number three. Of all the warehouses that he owned, number three was his favorite. Saving it for the most _special_ occasions, just like this. Asami picked up a knife. Slowly, he approached the last man left alive. He had to give the other man credit, he didn't flinch once while watching Asami rip apart his underlings. Even now as Asami carved the sharp knife through his flesh the man did not flinch.

"Tell me General Yosiro, where is my son?"

It took many hours of peeling away the general's skin before the man had spoken. Gleefully, the man admitted to Asami that it was he and his men that had taken little Akihito from his new school. The general spent many days waiting and watching for the right moment to strike. When Asami had left the little boy at school, the general knew he had found the way to avenge the Kitagawa clan. Angry, Asami had place the man into a wood chipper. Feet first. Asami had relished every one of the man's screams.



* * *

♥

* * *



Sakazaki was a low class gutter rat. He spent his time selling information, rarely ever correct, and slaking his lust at a low class, trashy whore house. It was at the whore house that Asami paid the gutter rat a visit. The young yakuza found the hair bastard rutting between the legs of an unconscious boy of fifteen. Asami, sneer on his face, placed a gun to the back of the filithy bastard's head. The man froze and turned slightly to see who had dared to put a gun to the back of his head. Seeing Asami, the man paled.

"A-A-Asami-san, what can I do for you?"

"First you can pull your damn pants up."

Nodding, Sakazaki did just that. Asami nodded towards the unconscious boy and his men moved forward. When the boy woke he would find himself somewhere new and with a chance of having a real life instead dying here in this filthy whore house. Gingerly, Sakazki sat on the tattered chair. "So what is it that I can help you with Asami-san?"

"You can tell me where my son is."

"S-son?"

"Yes, son." Kei stepped forward and showed the other man a picture of Asami Akihito.

"T-t-t-t-t-this i-is y-y-your s-son?"

"Yes and I would like to know where my boy is." Asami cocked his gun. "Where is my son Sakazaki?"

　

　

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As there have been people who think that I made Akihito develop to early, I have added in these links. Please remember that this is an au and that all babies are different.
> 
> http://www.babycenter.com/0_baby-milestone-talking_6573.bc
> 
> http://www.parents.com/advice/babies/baby-development/when-will-my-baby-start-to-walk/
> 
> http://www.babycenter.com/400_when-do-babies-start-teething_2760573_255.bc
> 
>  
> 
> Akihito developed the way he did because I wanted him to. There are reasons for it.


	4. Rebellious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What became of poor Akihito after the action?

Five years later, June 2009:

The whip fell against his skin, biting only deep enough to truly hurt. The whip would not be allowed to leave any scars behind for it would be a great shame for his skin to blemished in any way. The whip fell against his back again. This was his punishment for trying to escape. Again. You would think that after the five years that he had spent here, he would have learned that escape was futile. He bit his lips in defiance against his master. He would not allow the old man make him cry. Never again would he allow himself to cry. That only ever gave them satisfaction. It showed them that they had broken him and that he was weak. He would never allow that. Never again. The whipping continued until he blacked out from the pain.

When he woke, he found himself in a familiar room and he felt his lips curl in distaste. He sat up and looked around the room. There, over in the corner, sitting in a straight back chair was his so called master. Basile Blanc. A sixty year old Frenchmen who had a fetish for the skin of young boys. The old man motioned him to come kneel at his side but he refused. Frowning, the old man stood and made his way to the bed. He raised the cane he held and brought it down on his ribs. He refused to cry out at the pain radiating up his side.

"When I call you boy, you better come!" Basile yanked him up by his hair and tossed him onto the floor. The cane came down on the back of his thighs. "Get to work you lazy brat."

The young blond, blue eyed boy stood and made his way out of the bedroom and out of the mansion. He was the gardener and as such it was his duty to garden and to look pretty while doing so. There were eleven boys other than him that worked at Basile Blanc's mansion. All of them called the old man 'master' except for him. He refused and as such, often found himself being severely punished. The boy pulled on his gloves, the only clothing that he was allowed to where besides a pair of thin soled sandals. None of the boys who worked at the mansion were allowed clothing. Even in the winter they went without. Thank goodness that the mansion was kept warm or they would all end up freezing to death.

Not that Basile would allow that to happen. He made sure to keep 'his boys' in the best of health. There was even a doctor on the premises to attend to all their needs. All the boys had accepted their lives here as it was a good life. All except him of course. The others had given into their so called 'master' and lived to satisfy the old man's every need. Everything from household chores to even sex. He asked and they complied. Except for him. He refused to give in, he refused to be that man's slave. To keep his hold over the boys, Basile made sure to strip them of their names and give them knew ones. He had done that to him when he had come here all those years ago. Everyday he was called by this new name, William and he hated it. That was not his name. For five years he had rebelled against the name, never accepting it and unlike the other boys, he never forgot his real name. The name that his uncles had called him. The name that his daddy had called him. The name that he was born with, the name he had now and the name that he will always have was Akihito. His name was Akihito.

* * *

~VF~

* * *

 

The nine year old boy ran for all that he was worth. He wold not succumb to the way of life at Basile Blanc's mansion. He was better than that. He ran and ran. Ignoring his torn sandals and the burning in his chest. It was cold now that night had fallen but he could not stop to rest. They would notice his absence soon, they would be coming after him soon. He ran and ran, never noticing the man with the gun. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck but he continued to run until the world swam around him and he collapsed to the ground. The world around him began to grow dark and he could hear the sound of feet approaching him. He felt rough hands pick him up and he felt the hard shoulder that took the air from his lungs as he was tossed over it. Consciousness left as the big man made his way back to the mansion. Another failed attempt at escape.

When he woke, he found himself in an unfamiliar room. His arms were chained above his head to a wall and his legs were spread wide apart and chained to the wall on either side of his body. He tried to move but there were no slack in any of chains. He looked around in the hope that he could at least get a sense of where he was but there were no windows. He didn't know how long he was there and no one ever came. He found himself unable to stay awake no matter how hard he tried to stay awake. It was like there was some kind of outside force making him sleep against his will.

It felt like that his stomach was trying to eat itself. His mouth felt dry and sticky and he was so tired despite all the sleep that he had gotten. As more time passed, his head began to hurt and his skin became dry.

He was so thirsty. He felt as if he had been out in a desert for months without any reprieve. His head spun, making him sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes hoping that some sleep would help.

Icy cold water was crashing down on his head. He woke with a start, spluttering and trying to catch his breath that the cold had stolen away. More water was poured over him and this time he opened his mouth so that he could quench his thirst. The water was replaced with ruff hands and as he sat there dizzy and tired and oh so hungry, chained to the wall, the ruff hands beat him into unconsciousness. This pattern was repeated again and again. Sometimes they would stick him with needles that were attached to bags. He tried to ask what they were for but all he received for an answer was a slap across the face. On and on it went. The only comfort he had came while slept. Long lost memories of a daddy that had loved him and a dream that his beloved daddy would one day find him again.

* * *

~VF~

* * *

 

Bright light spilled into the dark room, hurting the hazel eyes that had grown so used to the darkness. Fearing another beating, he closed his eyes and tried to keep calm. He didn't want to give in. Not again. He had already done that far to many times since he has been here. To his shock, he felt the chains around his wrists and ankles release. He looked up to see a familar face. Tears streamed from his sad hazel eyes. To weak to move, he allowed the man to pick him up and carry him from the room.

"Oh my poor precious boy. Don't worry baby, daddy has you now. No one will hurt you ever again."

~VF~

　


	5. My Daddy is False

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito returns home with his 'daddy'.

July 2010:

Joy filled him as he took in the sight of the home that he had missed for so long. Doors opened and all of his brothers came rushing out to greet him. He had been gone for a year and they had all missed him terribly. A large feast was held in the honor of his return home. The now ten year boy was full of smiles that had long since been gone. That night he slept peacefully by his daddy's side.

* * *

~You're My Loveprize in Viewfinder~

* * *

 

Asami lit his cigirette as he watched the building before him burn down to the ground. He turned from the building and made his way to the waiting limo. Once inside, he pulled a small photo from the inside pocket of his suit jacket. His fingers brushed over the young smiling face looking back at him. Six years. Six long years. He had hunted down and captured the members of the Kitagawa clan who had kidnapped his little Akihito. He slaughtered them. He hunted down that stupid gutter rat, Sakazaki who had played middle man for the Kitagawa clan and the bastard who his precious Akihito had been sold to. Asami smirked as he remembered how he had personally cut off Sakazaki's balls and shoved them down the bastard's throat. Sakazaki had died choking on his own balls.

That had all been done within months of Akihito's abduction and yet it hadn't been enough to get his baby back. When he had learned from Sakazaki to whom his son had been sold to, cold fear had washed over Asami. He knew then that his chances of finding his precious little baby Akihito again were beyond slim. Jorden Albert was by no means a small time fry. His operations dated back to over fifty years and the blond, green eyed American had one hell of a brain. Infultrating the American's organization had taken nearly three years and another two years to bring it down. That bastard had laughed when he had seen Asami.

Turns out that the American had been expecting him for quiet some time. Jorden Albert had known full well that the young blond, blue eyed boy he had bought and sold was Asami Akihito. He had been partners with the Kitagawa clan and Asami's actions had cost him a great loss. So to make back his loss and to exact his revenge on Asami, he ageed to help Kitagawa's General Yosiro. He had practally cackled when he told Asami that he had kept no record of who had bought his son and since everyone had been wearing masks, he had never seen the face of the man who had bought Akihito.

Angered, Asami had cut out the fucking lauging bastard's tongue and feed it to the man's wife. He had then tied them both to chairs and set the house ablaze with them still alive and awake. Jorden Albert's organization was now crumbling at his hands and soon all the man had would become his. But it wasn't enough. It would not bring his little Akihito back to him. It would not stop whatever horror his precious son was suffering.

Asami ordered his men to spread out over every continent. They were to look for his son and bring down every human trafficking ring that they could find. Asami had never been a supporter of human trafficking. He found them to be the lowest of the low. Now with his son falling victam to those like Jorden Albert, Sakazaki, the Kitagawa and whoever has him, he hated those filthy bastards even more. Don't get Asami wrong. He had no problems forcing people into the sex industry if they owed him money or needed to pay him back for what they had to try to skim off from him but they always knew the consequences of their actions and never, _never_ did he sell children.

From that day on those who dabbled in human trafficking, especially those who 'worked' with children learned to fear Japan's strongest yakuza. Asami Ryuichi.

* * *

~You're My Loveprize in Viewfinder~

* * *

 

The first two months back home were a whirlwind of happiness, laughter and hard work. His third month back (October) was another story. Nightmares begain to ravage his sleep and mind. He would wake up screaming as memories of his starvation and dehydration came back to him. He would panic and cower as he remembered the beatings that had been delivered upon his defenseless body. He would wake up covered in sweat and shaking. Panic in his mind. He would call for his daddy and the man would always come but in his distressed mind, something just didn't feel right.

It wasn't untill the fourth month after his return that he realized what had been feeling so wrong about everything. Since his return, no one had called him by his name. Why? Wondering about this oddity, he questioned his daddy. The man had smiled and replied, "Don't be silly William."

'William is not my name.' He had thought as he left his 'daddy's' study. 'My name is Akihito.' With his hazel eyes narrowed, Akihito thought over all his memories. The daddy he remembered hadn't had gray hair, it had been as dark as the night sky. His eyes hadn't been brown but a soft golden color. Akihito closed his eyes as the realization sank over him. That man who had 'rescued' him was Basile Blanc, not his daddy. 'How could I have been so stupid?!' He asked himself.

Akihtio found himself wondering as he lay in bed that night about his real daddy. 'Is he still alive?' 'Does he miss me?' 'Does he love me, did he ever love me?' 'Is he looking for me?' That night he cried himself to sleep. When he woke the next morning, he marched to Basile's study and confronted the old man.

"What made you want to pretend to be my 'daddy'?"

The man looked shocked for a moment before settling back into his chair. "Never thought that you would figure it out. Such a smart boy you are my little William"

"Don't call me that!" Akihito spat. "MY. NAME. IS. AKIHITO."

"If you think so."

"Why did you lock me up?"

"You are such a rebellious little thing and I wanted to teach you a lesson so I locked you in that room. I had you starved and kept you dehydrated but you didn't brake. So I had you beaten. It worked for a time. As to what made me call myself your 'daddy'. Well you were always calling out for him in your sleep. All these years. For six years you called out for a man that was never coming for you."

* * *

~You're My Loveprize in Viewfinder~

* * *

 

Akihito stumbled as he ran from the mansion once again. Though he had gotten the answers that he wanted, confronting Basile may have been a mistake. The man had calmly whipped him bloody for his 'misbehavior'. Now it was all he could do to stay upright as he fought to escape. He could feel blood running free from his neck. Before making his escape tonight, Akihito had thought over all that he had been through during his six years with Basile. It was difficult remembering the first year as he was simply to young but he had remembered being injected with something his first day at the mansion.

There on the back of his neck was a small bump. Taking a pair of sharp sheers, Akihito had dug into the back of his neck until he found what he was looking for. A small microchip. Smilling, Akihito had placed the chip beneath his pillow, wrapped a thick padding of cut off bedding and bandaged up his wound. From there, he quickly and quietly snuck from the mansion out into the garden then into the forest.

Akihito followed the stream. It was endless and he was tired but he took no chance at stopping for a brake. Days passed and his body was ready to collapse. The sun was about to set for the fourth time since he had left the mansion when he came upon two fishermen. The two men had taken one look at the young ten year old boy and rushed to his aid.

The next few days of Akihito's life rushed by in blur of faces and questions. When he told his story, a special police force had been called. The [Sous-Direction de la lutte contre la criminalité organisée et la délinquance financièr](http://archiveofourown.org/w/index.php?title=Sous-Direction_de_la_lutte_contre_la_criminalit%C3%A9_organis%C3%A9e_et_la_d%C3%A9linquance_financi%C3%A8re&action=edit&redlink=1)e or 'SDLCODP'. The 'SDLCODP' was the part of the police that delt with organized crime and financial delinquency. Once the 'SDLCODP' started inbestigating, it wasn't long before Basile Blanc's men were arrested and sent off to prison for life. Basile Blanc escaped and went into hiding. The other eleven boys that had been living at the mansion were sent back to their families.

Sadly, no one could locate where the young lad only known as Akihito had come from. They searched every country's database but no one had a missing persons report matching his description. Since Akihito had been only three at the time he was taken, he could not remember much and proved to be of no help. In the end, he was placed with a foster family.

　

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the 'SDLCODP' is inaccurate in regard to investigating human trafficking.


	6. The Takabas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed since Akihito escaped from that crazy French bastard, what has happened to him since than?  
> It has been nine years since Akihito was kidnapped away from his daddy and uncles, what has happened to them since than?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is for Amelita who inspired this story with one of hers. You always write such amazing stories and seem to be able to read my mind and give me stories that I love oh so much.
> 
>  
> 
> On further note, Asami is very cold and more of an ass in this story then he ever was in the manga. Do be warned.

Three years later, May 5th 2013, France:

Akihito smiled up at his beloved mother as she laughed happily. She was teaching him how to cook and like all the lessons before, Akihito was enjoying himself. Ruby Takaba was a gentle woman, always full of smiles and never without a kind word for others. Ruby was a lush woman with rosy cheeks and light brown hair that chined with gold whenever the sun fell upon it. Akira Takaba, his father and Ruby's husband, was every bit as kind as his wife. He was a joyful man whose laughter would boom through out the house.

Akira and Ruby had met while in highschool. After graduation, the two married and left the city life behind them. Settling down in the country side on a small farm just outside a little village. Shortly after settling down on the farm, Ruby and Akira learned that both of them were incapable of having children of their own. That had been twenty years ago. Instead of letting the news interfere with their happiness, the couple decided to turn their beloved farm into a foster home. It wasn't easy as all the children they took in were troubled in some way. Ruby and Akira lavished every child with love and the children in turn loved the couple. The children always left happily and with wonderful, loving families, the couple would never accept anything less for their little ones. Now they had their precious little Akihito.

After his escape from Basile Blanc, Akihito had been placed in protective custody. The authorities had feared that the man would try to seek revenge against the young boy. After three months, Akihito was then placed in the Takaba household. The authorities had tried to search for Akihito's family but no matter where they searched, they could never find a missing person's report looking for someone of his description. In the end they assumed that the boy's family was dead, most likely by the people who had kidnapped Akihito. Akihito's young age at the time of his abduction hadn't helped either. He was unable to remember anything other than his name: Akihito, a man called Uncle Kei, a man called Uncle Kazumi and a dark haired, golden eyed man that he called daddy.

Shortly after arriving at the Takaba's farm, the government sent over a tutor for the young boy. For the first time in his life that he could remember, Akihito was getting an education. The young boy couldn't be any happier. It didn't take long for Akihito to learn all that he had missed in his young life and soon, he was learning collage level subjects. Akihito was given a test and placed into the local high school at the young age of twelve. Turns out that little Akihito was a genius.

Life on the Takaba farm was a good one and Akihito enjoyed it immensely. He hlped his mother with the cooking and his father with the animals. The air was crisp and fresh and one could easily see the stars at night. He was happy and safe. The only drawbacks were the nightmares that haunted his sleep and the painful nights he laid awake wondering about his family. His daddy. The man he remembered had been big and gentle, always smiling and laughing. Yet the man who had seemed to love him so, did not seem to be looking for him. 'Could it be like the authorities believe and he is dead?' Akihito would wonder. Sometimes he would lay awake and wonder if the man even missed him at all. 'Had he ever loved me?' Would wander through his head. These thoughts, Akihito kept to himself as he knew that Ruby and Akira would be saddened by these thoughts. What he couldn't keep to himself, were the nightmares. Whenever they came, Akihito would wake up covered in sweat and screaming his lungs out. Ruby and Akira would always come rushing to his side and hold him tight until his trembling stopped. Many nights he had spent sharing their bed with them but they never minded.

* * *

~Asmai & Akihito~

* * *

 

"This meal is delightful, just like always. Hmm... In fact, it may just be even better than anything that I have ever eaten before."

Ruby chuckled. "That is because our little Akihito here, helped me with our meal tonight."

"Oh... is that so? Well good job Akihito! This is the finest meal that I have ever eaten!"

Akihito blushed deeply at the praise and ducked his head. "Thank you." He replied softly.

With dinner and dessert served and eaten, Ruby pulled out a box from the closest. She giggled as she placed it on the table. "HAPPY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY AKIHITO!" Akira and Ruby shouted with big smiles.

Every year for the last three that Akihito had been with the Takabas, Ruby and Akira had insisted that they celebrate his birthday. Since the young boy didn't know his real date of birth, the couple decided to let him out one for himself. In the end, Akihito had chosen the fifth of May. He didn't know why but that day just seemed to speak to him in a way that he didn't fully understand. Like his first two years with them, his mother and father had out done themselves with their gifts. Akihito had tried to tell them that there was no need for them to give anything, they had already done so much but they only ever just shrugged his protests away. Though he was uncomfortable accepting the gifts, Akihito couldn't help the little happy smile that spread across his face. His parents had gotten him the game system that he had been drooling over for the past few months. They had even gotten him games to with it.

"Thank you both so much."

"Don't thank us quiet yet, baby. We still have one more gift for you." Ruby's face was bright with happiness as she slid an envelope towards him. Akihito picked it up and removed the papers from inside. Once he was able to process what the papers were saying, he dropped them to the table.

With trembling hands over his mouth, Akihito looked up at his foster parents. "Is this for real?"

"Yes baby." Ruby and Akira smiled at the stupified teen.

* * *

~Asami & Akihito~

* * *

 

It was a beautiful, warm, sunny June day. The sky was clear, birds sang, butterflies fluttered and bumble bees buzzed from flower to flower. Ruby and Akira Takaba were dressed in their finest clothing and wore huge, bright smiles as they watched their newly adopted son walk across the stage to accept his high school diploma. Only thirteen and already a high school grad. Tears filled the proud parents' eyes. Akihito had come so far for someone who hadn't been given a chance at a normal life. A chance to learn.

To celebrate, the little family of three spent the night out on the town. They ate at a high class, over priced Akihito called it, that served some really delicious food. Though Akihito still preferred his mother's cooking though. Next the family attended a play about an orphan girl who was adopted by a bald billionaire. They were laughing and telling jokes as they made their way home, happy and full of cheer.

A silver SUV pulled up along side of them, the vehicle veered into their land. Smashing into the passenger side of their car. Akira did his best to keep control of the car but the SUV kept smashing into them. Their car ran off the side of the road and crashed into a tree. Akira shook his head to clear his vision, he could feel wetness flowing down the side of his face. He opened his door and climbed free of the car, pulling his unconscious wife out behind him. Once he felt that Ruby was far enough away, Akira ran back to the car. Akihito was alive and still conscious but he was unable to move. Akira withdrew his pocket knife and sliced Akihito free from the seatbelt that insisted on keeping him prisoner. Akira pulled Akihito free and carried his son to where Ruby still lay unconscious. He had just settled the boy down on the ground when the car exploded behind them.

Akira pulled his cell phone out and was about to call the emergency line when he heard a click behind him and cold metal was pressed to the back of his head. "I suggest that you put that down." Akira did as he was told.

The man who had spoken moved forward and Akira and Akihito were finally able to see who had driven them off the road. Akihito let out a gasp and paled. "Basile."

Akira's eyes narrowed on the older man. "So your the filth that hurt my son."

"Filth? Moi? I assure you that I am no such thing. I am Basile Blanc, billionaire and most refined gentleman in all of France. I have never been so insulted in all my life." The man turned to look down at Akihito. "Hello William. I have been searching for you these last three years. How ungrateful you are to have run away and have all your 'brothers' taken away. I have given you so much. No matter. You will learn to appreciate all that I give you once we return home where I will punish you severely for your actions." Basile motioned to one of the men behind him who stepped forward and aimed a gun to Ruby who still lay unconscious. "But first I have to get rid of these obstacles in my way."

"NO!" Akihito threw himself over his mother's body. The bullet struck the young teen in the side and lodged in a rib. Enraged by what had just happened, Akira struck out at the gunman behind him. In one swift move he had the man down on the ground, gunless and unconscious. Akira launched himself at the other gunman. They struggled for the gun, falling to the ground. Akira got the upperhand and ripped the gun away from the man and hitting him as hard as he could with it. Akira stood and aimed the gun at Basile Blanc.

"Down on your knees. Remove your tie. Now hands up." Akira moved around the older man and secured his hands behind his back. Next he called the emergency line and made his way to his son. Akihito was in bad shape. Blood was pooling from his gun shot wound and from his left leg where his bone had broken and punctured right through his skin.

* * *

~Asami & Akihito~

* * *

 

August 4th 2013, France:

"Is this because of all the trouble that I caused?"

"What?!" Akira and Ruby were truly shocked by their son's question.

Ruby leaned forward and patted the young boy's hand. "Of course not baby. None of that buisiness with that Basile Blanc fellow was your fault. Truth is that your father has for a long time wished to return to his country of birth. I to, have also wanted see his home country. This is something that we have been planning on for some time now. We talked it over and decided to wait until you graduated high school. Do you not wish to go?"

"Actually I would like to go very much!" Akihito smiled up at his parents. He wasn't lying. He really was looking forward to their move to Japan. Something inside him felt both excited and at peace.

* * *

~Asami & Akihito~

* * *

 

August 4th 2013, Japan:

Kei swallowed as he stood before his boss' office doors. Of all the days that he had to deliver troubling news it just had to be on the man's birthday. A sigh left him as he heard a loud moan come from inside the office. Asami Ryuichi had changed a lot over the last nine years. The once cheerful and happy man had been replaced by a ruthless, not that Asami hadn't always been ruthless it was just so much colder now, bastard. Kei could not remember the last time he had heard his childhood friend laugh or seen him smile. It hurt to see his friend change so much. Asami hid his pain well now but it would always remain obvious to him and Kazumi who had both known him since birth.

Nine years ago, his boss and best friend's son, Akihito was kidnapped right out of his kindergarten class. The police had given up on ever finding the boy alive or even dead. Back than Asami Ryuichi hadn't been the powerhouse that he is now. While he had taken down the Kitagawa clan and Asami clan in which he then took over, his reach wasn't very far. His name didn't yet strike fear into the hearts of those who heard it. Over time though, the man had built himself an empire with Tokyo as his capital. Many yakuza, triad and mafia had fallen to him and others found themselves only staying in buisness because they remained on Asami's good side. There were only two organisations that could stand anywhere near Asami's and those two were highly respected by Asami and treated as equals. The Baishe, led by Liu Feilong and The Arbatov organization out of Russia, led by Mikhail Arbatov. One could even call them friends if they were using it loosely.

Kei clenched his fists as another moan filtered out to his ears. He decided to allow his boss to finish before entering. This was something else that had changed about his boss / friend. After puberty hit, Asami had become quite the casanova. He was never without a girlfriend or boyfriend. Or four. Then he had met Kitagawa Anna, their high school homeroom teacher. They had loved each other, more as friends than anything but that hadn't stopped them from satisfying their mutual lust for each other. Though it hadn't been true love, both Anna and Asami had been faithful to each other and in the end they ended up having a son together. Anna had died a mere five days after Akihito's birth. After that, Asami set about laying waist to his enemies and being a dedicated, loving single parent.

Asami hadn't dated or slept with anyone for the three years that he had been raising Akihito. The first two years after the boy's kidnapping had been the same. Then it seemed that it was all sinking in on the man and he started a long string of one night stands. As more years passed, those one night stands turned to prostitutes and mistresses. Over the last year, Asami had given up the prostitutes, much to Kei and Kazumi's relief. Sadly the number of mistesses increased, not all of them a good choice for the man.

Kei heard more moaning and looked down at his watch. He had been waiting for nearly forty minutes. Sighing, Kei raised his hand and knocked on the office door. This was simply way to important to keep on waiting. A deep, strong voice bid him to enter. Kei ignored the young male model that lay across his boss's desk as said boss plowed into his ass. Asami looked up at Kei. "What is it Kirishima?" That was another change. Calling him and Kazumi by their last names instead of their first. Formal, polite and distant. It hurt both Kei and Kazumi deeply.

"Forgive me sir for the intruption." Kei bowed deeply. "Please forgive my forwardness but I believe the matter in which I need to discuss with you should not be overheard."

Asami raised a brow, nodded then proceeded to ram into the young man bent over his desk. Pain was written all over the young man's face but he didn't ask for the older man to stop, knowing the consequences if he did so. Asami stilled then pulled out of the young man. Asami fixed his clothing then pulled the young man from his desk and tossed him onto the foor. 'Your dismissed Sudoh."

The model stood on shaky legs and dressed. As he passed by Kei, Sudoh gave the secretary a dirty look. Clearly unhappy about his time with Asami being cut short. Kei paid the young man no mind, Sudoh Shuu was just one of many mistress that Asami had. No matter how much the boy thought otherwise, he meant absolutely nothing to Asami Ryuichi. Nor to Kei and Kazumi. The two men couldn't stand the model. Where they usually pitted the unfortunate souls who fell for their friend and boss, in Sudoh's case, they just couldn't wait to end him. One of ones Asami should have stayed away from.

"So what did you want Kirishima?"

"One of our men that we sent to the police department has been promoted quiet high in their ranks. In his new position, he was given accsess to certain things. He came across a case file labled Asami Akihito. There was nothing to the file, the reports have been destroyed. He also discovered that all the missing reports regarding Akihito have also mysteriouosly disappeared. The former chief had been taking bribes from the Kitagawa clan and as such he closed the case regarding Akihito early. As of now other than what was left in the file, nothing about Akihito's disappearance remains."

Asami stood and pourd himself a glass of whisky. Lighting a cigarette, Asmai turned to face the large window that overlooked the Tokyo skyline. If he had been anyone else, Kei would have missed the trembling of the other man's shoulders.

"Our man also learned one other thing. Three years ago, from the middle of October 2010 to just earlier this year, inquires came out of France. They were inquiring about a boy named Akihito who was kidnapped at the age of three. From the description of the boy, I believe it to be your son Akihito. Due to the police chief's actions, the authorities of France were unable to identify the boy. I sent men to France but as of yet we have discovered nothing. Seems that the French have placed the boy under protection and are hiding his identity. They are protecting the boy, sir."


	7. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... yeah. =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that Asami is very cold maybe even bordering on dark. You have been warned!
> 
> Trigger for rape.

Three years later, June 2016, Japan:

Akihito grinned as he ran through the streets of Tokyo. He had just gotten the scoop of a lifetime. The great Asami Ryuichi was having an affair with a married woman and not just any married woman at that. The married woman just so happened to be Moto Tamiko, wife to the Prime Minster of Japan, Moto Jiro. Akihito couldn't believe his luck in getting this scoop, he was really going to have to thank Mitarai for giving him that tip earlier. Akihtito ran onto the train just before the doors closed. He turned to peek out the windows.

Two men dressed in pristine three piece suits could be seen glaring at him through the train's windows. Akihito grinned and waved at the two goons. One of the goons was a giant of a man and had short cropped blond hair and was built like a tank. The other wasn't as tall nor as largely built, yet his strength was still evident beneath his suit. He too had short cropped hair but unlike his partner, his was the color of a typical Japanese man and he wore a pair of thin rimmed glasses. As the train began to move, Akihito stuck his tongue out at the two disgruntled goons.

* * *

~Asami * Akihito~

* * *

 

Kei and Kazumi frowned as they watched the departing train. They had just failed in their task of capturing a pesky little brat. They had never failed before yet there were just out smarted by a kid. Sighing, Kei pulled his phone out and dialed his boss' number. The man was not going to like this. Not one bit. "Asami."

"Sir, the kid escaped."

"Return now." The phone clicked, singling that the call was ended. Kei turned to his partner and relayed Asami's orders. The car ride back to the hotel was silent as the two men contemplated what sort of punishment their boss would level down on their heads. When they arrived back to the hotel, the two men entered their boss' room with with a quick knock to single their arrival. Both Kei and Kazumi stood with their legs braced shoulder width apart and their hands clasped behind their backs. Neither man paid any attention to the scene taking place before them.

Asami sat in a chair, robe open and displaying his new body to the room and it's occupants. Before him was Moto Tamiko, completely nude and on her knees. Asami's cock sliding in and out of her mouth. Asami left his two most trusted men to stand for a good ten minutes before he addressed them. "Report."

"Sir. Video surveillance shows a young kid hanging out on the roof of the building across the way. The kid was seen holing a camera pointed at the hotel. More surveillance showed the same boy entering the hotel wearing the uniform of the hotel staff. This boy then brought up the room service that Moto-san ordered. As of now, we are unaware of the boy's whereabouts. Kazumi and I lost him when he boarded a train."

Asami raised a brow. "So my best two men were out witted by a mere brat?"

"Sir." Kei stepped forward and showed him the photo that he had taken of the kid.

"Hmm. Cute and cheeky. Was it you two that he was sticking his tongue out at and waving bye to?"

"Yes sir."

Kei moved to step back but was haulted by Asami. The man kept his eyes glued to the photo of the young kid who had just outwitted his two best men. His hands slid into Moto Tamiko's hair and he began to slide the woman's mouth up and down his length roughly. She gagged as he forced her down all the way but he ignored her. His tempo increased. Moto Tamiko choked as Asami shoved his cock all the way down her throat and came. He shoved her away and Moto Tamiko collapsed on the floor, coughing. Asami stood and entered the bathroom, not bothering to close the door as he washed. When he returned, Asami was completely dressed in his formidable all black three piece suit.

"Moto-san." The woman looked up at Asami with a dopey smile, cum still on her face. "You are no longer to contact me. If you do there will be cosequences."

"Ryuichi?"

"I have no use for you Moto-san." Asami lit one of his infamous dunhill cigarettes.

"You can't mean that, Ryuichi!" Moto Tamiko grabed a hold of Asami's pant leg.

He shook her off and when her hand fell to the floor, he steped on it. Kei and Kazumi did their best to not flinch at the sound of bone braking and Moto Tamiko's screaming. Asami crouched before the now sobbing woman. "Moto-san, just how did that kid know that we would be here?"

"Ryuichi?"

"You know better than to leave the curtains open when you are with me. Room service too is some thing that you know is not alowed. Yet you deliberately did both tonight."

"I'm sorry Ryuichi." The woman threw her arms around Asami. "Please, I just wanted everyone to know that I was dating you!"

"Dating me? Is that what fucking in a hotel room is called nowadays?"

"F-f-... Ryuichi, we made love. WE MADE LOVE!"

Asami chuckled nastily. "Is that what you thought Moto-san? Sorry to disappoint you but I _don't_ make love to **_whores_**." Asami stood and looked at his men. "Take her home. There's no need to be gentle." Kazumi moved forward and picked up Moto Tamiko, throwing her over his shoulder as he headed towards the door. She cried, screamed, begged and threatened the whole way.

"You can't do this to me Ryuichi! My husband is the Prime Minister! He can destroy you!"

Asami chuckled. "Moto-san. Your husband can't do anything to me. I own him. Besides, who do you think told me about your _talents_?" Asami took hold of her hand and flipped it up to expose her inner wrist. He took his cigarette and extinguished it on her wrist. Moto Tamiko screamed as her flesh burned and Asami laughed, enjoying her pain. "Good bye Moto-san."

* * *

~Asami * Akihito~

* * *

 

"Sir, we have located the boy." Kei placed a folder on Asami's desk and the man quickly opened it.

The first page was a 10x9 photo of a young Japanese boy with dark hair and blue eyes. 'How can he have blue eyes?' Asami wondered. He examined the boy in the photo for a moment before moving on to the next page.

**Name:** _Takaba Akihito_

**Age:** _16_

**Date of Birth:** _May 5th 2000_

**Place of Birth** _: Bleu, France; Valkyrie Hospital_

**Father:** _Takaba Akira; born: June 25th 1975 at Tokyo General Hospital; Tokyo, Japan to Takaba Hayato & Takaba Mayato; moved to Paris, France at the age of 16 due to Takaba Hayato's job; married Juin Ruby, July 19th 1993; moved to BleuFrance with wife Ruby; ran a foster home with wife Ruby._

**Mother:** _Takaba (formaly Juin) Ruby; born: September 1st 1975 at Paris General, Paris France to Juin Mandy & Juin George; married Takaba Akira, July 19th 1993; moved to Bleu, France with husband Akira; ran a foster home with husband Akira._

**Schooling:** _Graduated from Lycée de Bleu, June 20th 2013 at the age of 13; boy is reputed to be a genius; currently attending Tokyo University, second year, took a year off after graduating._

**Work History:** _Moonlit Publishing._

* * *

~Asami * Akihito~

* * *

 

"Ahh...Takaba-kun you are here! Come, come." Moonlit Publishing's editor-in-chief, Yuma Daichi wrapped an arm around Akihito's shoulders and escorted him into his office and sat the young teen down into a chair. Yuma closed the door then moved to lean against his desk. A big grin on his face. "Takaba-kun I don't know what you did kid but it caught the owner's attention. Whatever it was, it peaked his intrest in you and now he wants to meet with you!"

Akihito tried to replay. To say anything but nothing would come out. All the young teen could do was stare up at his chief in shocked amazement. The editor chuckled at Akihito's dumb found expression. The two didn't have to wait long before a knock sounded on the editor-in-chief's office door. A tall man with dark cropped hair and glasses entered. Akihito gasped as he recognized one of the men that had chased after him a few days ago.

The man bowed in greeting. "Yuma-san, Takaba-san. If the two of you will please follow me. The owner is awaiting your arrival at his main office."

Just that morning, if you had told Akihito that he would be riding in a limo that very afternoon, he would have laughed himself silly. Yet here he sat in one of Japan's nicest limos. He just couln't believe his good fortune.

* * *

~Asami * Akihito~

* * *

 

The building that the limo pulled up to had to be one of the tallest that Akihito had ever seen. The building had to be over forty stories high. They were lead into a tastefully decorated lobby and then to a well hidden elevator. Akihito watched as their escort pulled out a gold colored card and slid it into a slot then typed in a code. The elevator doors slid shut and then was moving swiftly up to the very top floor.

When they stepped off the elevator, they found themselves in a sparsely but tastefully decorated hallway. The man with the glasses led them to two massive doors. The office was the most amazing thing that Akihito had ever seen. The floors were made of a dark hardwood and the walls were a paneled with a wood just slightly lighter shade. On the right wall were large bookshelves that took up the whole wall. The left wall was set up with a cozy sitting area for meetings. The wall in front of him was nothing but floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the Tokyo skyline. Before those windows stood a massive desk.

Akihito and his editor-in-chief were led to the two chairs before the massive desk. They were the most comfortable chairs Akihito had ever put his butt on. The young teen sank into his seat and relaxed in utter bliss. Their guide poured them each a drink, Yuma a coffee and Akihito a glass of iced tea before leaving the two in peace. Only a few minutes had passed when the office door opened and Akihito was once again left speechless as another man he recognised walked in. Asami Ryuichi. The man was wearing an all black three piece suit with a light blue dress shirt and darker silk blue tie. The man was breath taking.

Asami bowed to his two guests. "Yuma-san, it is a pleasure to meet you again. Takaba-san, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." The man took his place behind his massive desk. "Now Takaba-san, I am sure that you are curious as to why I would wish to meet you. The truth is that you caught my intrest the night you took those photos of me at the hotel. You are the first photographer in history to catch me unaware. Usually one does not capture me unless I alow him too. You are very talented to have gotten the photos the way you did and I have seen the final prints for those photos. You are very talented Takaba-san. However I can not allow those photos to go to print. I am a very private man Takaba-san. Since you worked so hard you deserve to be paid and as those photos would have made front page, you will also be paid a large bonus. The total will come to one million yen." (9,600.00 USD)

Akihito stared at the older man. There was something about the man that sent red flags up in Akihito's head yet he was still fascinated by the man before him.

"Takaba-san, I already have destroyed the photos that you sent in. Now all I need are the negatives."

"No. If Moonlit wont publish them then I will take them somewhere else. I don't do cover ups Asami-san."

"Very good Takaba-san. Sadly in this case you don't have a choice. If you send those photos to anyone else then I will take you to cort. Can your family afford to spend years fighting my legal team for years to come?"

"You can have everything that I took that night." Akihito was no fool, he could tell that the man meant what he said. Still, he didn't have to give in to all the man's demands. "You can keep the money though. I have no intensions of being bought."

"Takaba-kun -"

Asami stood. "Yuma-san, would you mind giving Takaba-san and me some time to discuss this situation? Kirishima will take you back to your office."

* * *

~Asami * Akihito~

* * *

 

Asami moved forward, invading Akihito's personal space. "You are very cute Akihito." Asami crushed their lips together. Akihito tried to pull away but Asami's large hand kept him in place. The man's other hand sneaked beneath Akihito's shirt to pinch a nipple. Akihito gasped at the slightly painful touch and Asami took advantage of that moment to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth. Without braking contact with the teen's mouth, Asami lifted Akihito from the chair and carried him through a hidden door that led to Asami's personal living quarters.

When Asami finally allowed him up for air, Akihito found himself laying in a large bed with Asami above him. Asami kissed his way down from Akihito's mouth to the side of his neck where he bit and suckled the boy's flesh. Akihito flinched at the painful nips Asami lavished upon him. "Hurts." He pushed at Asami's broad shoulders.

Chuckling, Asami gave in to the boy's unspoken command and moved on from the side of his neck. He pulled away slightly so that he could pull the boy's shirt away. He returned to lavish more nipping kisses to the boy's chest and stomach. His lips found one rosy nipple and drew it into the hot cavern of his mouth. "Ahh. No. Mmm. Feels so good. No. What are you doing? No. Don't stop. Mmm. Ahh. Sss. Asami."

Asami removed the rest of Akihito's clothing and stood back to admire the beautiful sight laying in his bed. Akihito's blue eyes looked up at him with uncertainty. He ran his hands over the boy's soft skin, just enjoying the feel of it. He stood back again and removed his own clothing. Slowly. Liking the way Akihito watched his every move and the way his eyes widened at what was revealed. Akihito could feel saliva pooling in his mouth. Asami's body was a masterpiece. All muscle and smooth skin with just a few scars that did nothing to detract from his overwhelming presence. In fact, they made him even more attractive in Akihito's opinion.

Asami moved back to the bed and his lips met with Akihito's in a heated kiss. His lips then traveled down, down, down. Slowly he encased the boy's hard cock in his mouth. "Ahhh!" Akihito's hands fisted in Asami's soft, dark hair. One large hand cupped Akihito's delicate balls and gave them a light tug. Akihito moaned. "Asamii." Asami bobbed his head up and down, his cheeks holowing.

Asami kissed his way back up where his lips met with Akihito's once more. He drew away and replaced his lips with his fingers. Akihito looked up at him questioningly. "Suck them Akihito." Tentavly, the teen did just that. When Asami was satisfied with the wetness of his fingers, he placed them against Akihito's bottom entrance. Slowly he pushied them in.

"NO!" Akihito pushed against Asami's chest again. This time however, Asami ignored him. "No! Please stop!" Asami pushed his fingers in as far as they could go. He pulled them out and pushed them back in and Akihito whimpered at the pain.

"Stop struggling Akihito. The more you resist the more it will hurt."

"Please stop."

"No." Asami continued to move his fingers in and out of the boy. Adding more as time went by. He withdrew his fingers and Akhito lashed out at him with a kick that landed against his jaw. The man stood and Akhito thinking that he was free, crawled from the bed. His bottom twinging in pain. He was just about to reach for his boxers when large hands grabbed him and threw him back onto the bed. Asami straddled him and yanked his hands above his head. The older man wrapped a rough rope around his wrists then secred it to the headboard.

Akihito struggled to free himself but the rope never broke or loosened. Asami shoved pillows beneath his hips and secured his legs in place with more rope. Asami stood back to study his handiwork. The ropes were rough and would hurt but they would not cut the boy open or do any permante harm. Asami grabbed a bottle of lube and slicked up his cock. He mounted the teen and leaned down to whisper in his ear. A nasty smile on his face. "This going to hurt Akihito."

With that, Asami slamed his entire length into Akihito. The young teen screamed and Asami held still to allow the boy to adjust to this new invasion. It took awhile for the boy's body to relax then Asami was moving. Slowly thrusting in and out of his unwilling partner. Akihito begged and sobbed but Asami refused to stop. He tried to close his eyes but the older man refused to allow him that peace.. Pinching and bitting Akihito every time his eyes closed. Asami changed the angle of his thrusts so that he could hit Akihito's prostate with every inward thrust. It was only a few thrusts before Akihito's body was convulsing and a scream left his lips as an intense orgasm ripped through him.

Akihito's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body went limp as his consciousness fled. He did not feel Asami continuing to use his body to pleasure himself. Nor did he feel Asami's cum filling him up as the older man finally reached his own climax.

* * *

~Asami * Akihito~

* * *

 

Asami released Akihito's arms and legs, admiring the bruises that the ropes had left behind. He quickly cleaned the boy up, making sure to stay away from the boy's bottom so he didn't disturb the cum filling his boy's body. Yes, Akihito was his boy now. Once the boy was clean, he moved to the bathroom for a quick shower. When he came out, Akihito was awake and watching him closely. Asami sat next to the boy and brushed his hair back from his face. "One million yen will be transferred to your bank account in the morning."

"So what, I am your whore now?"

Asami grabbed a hold of Akihito's chin, squeezing tightly enough to bruise. "No, the money is for story."

"The story that you scrapped."

"You still worked hard." Asami eyed the young teen 's body. A smirk on his lips. "Akihito if you are willing to spread your legs for money then I'm willing to pay."

"Fuck you!"

"What a naughty mouth." Asami leaned forward and kissed the boy. Akihito didn't even notice the sharp prick in his arm. Asami watched as Akihito's eyes closed from the drugs he had just injected into the boy. "Good. That should keep you in place while I finish up my work for the day."

* * *

~Asami * Akihito~

* * *

 

When Akihito next awoke, it was to the scent of burning flesh and a painful sensation just above his right thigh. He screamed from the pain. For awhile he was too dazed from the pain to really pay attention to what was going on. When he felt something cool against his burning skin, soothing away some of the pain, did he come back to his sense. Asami sat next to him on the bed and he was the one applying the soothing gel. He looked down at the spot where his body burned and noticed a dark mark. From the angle, he couldn't tell what it was. He looked over at Asami and his blue eyes met Asami's golden ones.

Asami ran a finger over the dark mark and Akihito hissed in pain. Asami smirked. "Akihito, this mark means that you are mine. Everyone who sees it, will know instantly that you belong to me and me alone. You are my property now."

"I will never be your property!"

"You wear my brand Akihito."


	8. Life as the Properity of Asami Ryuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what awaits are two beloveds after their first encounter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my beta, Nawel-chan. She worked hard.

Akihito grinned as he silently made his way silently from the bedroom. The young teen had been awake for sometime now and there had been no sign of the stupid bastard. Asami had made a mistake leaving him alone and unguarded. Perhaps the old man had thought that he would be in to much pain to cause any trouble, not an unrealistic thought. Getting dressed had been extremly painful and had left the teen breathless with every move that he made. By the time Akihito made it to the living room, his mirth at having gotten one over the old man was gone. His back was on fire and he was limping terribly. Taking a deep breath, Akihito forged on. When he found the door, a chuckle escaped him.

Still chuckling, Akihito opened the door and stepped through. Only to be halted by the sight that greeted him. Akihito swore under his breath. Before the young teen could take so much as one step forward, a strong hand grabbed a hold of his wrist and hauled him forward. The door was closed and locked behind him by an unseen goon. Asami hauled the frightened teen onto his lap with a gentle kiss pressed to his sweet brow.

"Good evening Akihito. You are up earlier than I had expected. How do you feel?"

Akihito scowled up at the older man. "How do you think I feel, you bastard?"

Asami chuckled lowly. "Are you hungry?"

"I want to go home!"

Asami turned to the unseen goon that still stood by the door leading into the penthouse. "Kirishima, please have my usual sent up. Enough for both."

The goon bowed. "Yes sir." With that the man left quickly and silently.

No more then a half hour had gone by when the door to Asami's office was opened and a team of waiters swarmed in. They deftly set the table sitting by the windows that overlooked the Tokyo skyline. Akihito's nose twitched at the delicious aroma that filled the air. When the waiters had finished their work and left, Asami stood, with Akihito still held tightly in his arms and made his way to the table. Gently he placed the teen down on the comfortable chair before taking his own. Akihito's nose twitched again and his stomach gave a loud rumble, which Asami seemed to find amusing. Giving the old man a death glare, Akihito dug into his food with the worst table manners he could summon. If his mother could see him now, she would be horrified. Asami paid no mind to Akihito's rude behaivour. The older man poured both of them a glass of wine. Akihito raised a brow.

"You know that I am only sixteen, right?"

"Yes." Asami nudged the glass towards the teen.

Hesitantly, Akihito raised the glass to his lips. It was delicious! Fruity and smooth. He looked up at Asami in suprise. "It's sparkling grape juice." Akihito said amazed. Asami gave a light chuckle.

The rest of the meal passed by in a surprisingly comfortable silence. When the meal was over, Asami carried Akihito over to a large leather sofa, tucking the sleepy teen in with a warm blanket. The young teen slept quietly while Asami continued his work. It was nearing one in the morning when Kirishima entered Asami's office unannounced. The secretary knelt next to his boss and longtime friend, whispering in the man's ear so as to not wake the sleeping teen. A grim look settled over Asami's face. He stood and moved over to Akihito's side. Gently he shook the sleeping teen's shoulder. Blue eyes blinked up at him. Asami helped the teen to sit up and knelt before him.

"Akihito, my man Suoh is going to take you home now. Tomorrow when you leave for school, he will take you. From now on Suoh will be with you at all times, barring school hours; while you are inside your apartment, parent's and friend's homes and while you are with me. You are under no circumstances to go anywhere without him. Any attempt to sneak away from him will be met with punishment Akihito."

"You sure are a pushy bastard."

Akihito ran a hand through his hair, still tired. When he went to stand, his legs gave out beneath him and he fell back onto the couch with a whimper. Asami picked him up and carried him all the way down to the basement where a limo idled. Instead of just settling the boy in the limo to be whisked away, Asami settled in next to him. When the limo reached the boy's 2LDK apartment, Asami climbed from the limo, Akihito in his arms. Asami had been surprised when he learned that the boy lived in such a big apartment located in a rather upscale building. Most teens living out side of their parent's home usually rented 1R apartments in older buildings where the rent was cheap. However, in Akihito's case, his parents were quite well off financially though not so well off as to afford an upscale apartment. The university that the teen was attending was so overjoyed at having the genius boy attending their school that they had decided to shell out over half the rent for the apartment for the course of the boy's education.

Asami filled the tub up with warm water. Akihito was once again asleep so Asami carefully removed the boy's clothing and bandages. Gently, he lowered the boy into the warm water. His large hands moved carefully through the boy's hair, washing away sweat and whatever dirt that the boy had collected throughout the day. Once he had the boy squeaky clean, he pulled him from the cooling water and dried him. Asami had to smile at how soundly the boy slept. He had not drugged the boy since the day before while he had work to do. Perhaps he hadn't needed to after all, considering how soundly the boy slept. No, it had been the right thing to. The boy would have fought with him and tried to escape and that would have only resulted in the boy injuring himself. Besides, Akihito had also needed the rest. Asami rummaged through the boy's dresser until he found some comfortable looking pajamas. He carefully applied medical cream to the brand and to the abrasions left behind by the ropes. His touch gentled even more as he applied the cream to the boy's swollen backside. Finished, Asami bandaged and dressed the boy then injected him with medicine to help with his pain and healing. He tugged the blankets up to Akihito's chin and pressed another kiss to the teen's forehead.

The night waited for him as did those in need of sever punishment and a reminder of just _who_ owned Japan.

* * *

_ I, Asami do swear to love and protect you, Akihito, long after my dying breath _

* * *

 

Akihito stared at himself in the mirror. Even now, hours later bruises mared his body. His lips were still swollen and he could make out faint teeth marks form where Asami the bastard had bitten his lips. His ankles and wrists were badly bruised and raw from the rope. More marks littred his body. Asami hadn't been able to keep his mouth off his body. Kissing and sucking whatever part he could reach. Akihito turned around to view his back which also hadn't managed to escape Asami's mouth. And just when the hell did that bastard bite his ass? Carefully Akihito parted his bottom to look at the damage done to his most tender flesh. Though his entrence was quite swollen still he could find no tears. Lastly, Akihito removed the bandage from his hip. His fingers ran carefully over the raised flesh of the burn. His blue eyes ran over the brand in the mirror. It took him only a moment to determin just _what_ that mark was. That fucking bastard had branded him with his **_FUCKING NAME!_**

To say that Akihito was not amused to have Asami Ryuichi burned into the flesh of his hip was an understatment. Akihito dressed and marched his way to the front door, only to be halted by the sight of a bag with a note pinned to it sitting on his table. Stomping over to the table, Akihito ripped the note from the bag.

"Akihito, I trust that you slept well and that you are felling better.

This bag contains some items to continue helping you feel better

Sincerly, Asami Ryuichi"

Akihito crumpled the note up in his hand. The teen rumaged through the bag while mumbling under his breath. Swearing, Akihito picked up the bag and stormed out of his apartment. Akihito was just about to storm his way onto the elevator when he was suddenly blocked by a wall, or rather a mammoth sized blond.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Takaba-sama." The blond behemoth bowed deeply, far deeper than Akihito would have excpected for one in his position.

"Ohayou Suoh-san." Akihito replied, rubbing his nose which was sore from where it had met with Suoh's hard chest. "Suoh-san, before I go to school today, I wish to see Asami."

Suoh gave a nod, indicating that he understood. The two minutes that it took to get to the car was spent in awkward silence. Akihito felt like he should say something but for the life of him, he could not think of a single thing to say.

* * *

_ I, Asami do swear to love and protect you, Akihito, long after my dying breath _

* * *

 

Upon his arrival at Sion, Akihito marched right into the bastard's office without knocking. Interrupting what looked to be a very important early morning business meeting. Kirishima was right behind him but instead of dragging him from the room like the boy thought he would, the secretary ushered the business men out. And not very gently. If Akihito had paied closer attention, he would have noticed the look of distaste on Kirishima's face in regards to the buisness men.

Asami sat back in his chair, one dark brow raised. "Akihito, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Akihito angrily marched over to the older man's desk, tilting the bag upside down and dumping it's contents all over the shiny mahogany desk. "You fucking bastard!"

"I didn't know that you took such exception to medical supplies, Akihito."

"You fucking bastard! It's your fucking fault that I need any medical care in the first place! How dare you! You did this to me! It should be you taking care of me! And not just the little bit that you did last night when you were finished!"

Asami stood and walked around the desk. Akihito tried to take a step back but he was not quick enough. Asami cupped the teen's face, his thumbs gently brushing away the tears that the boy unknowingly shed.

"You are correct Akihito. It is my job to take care of you. I am glad that you realize that." A smirk slipped across Asami's lips. Before the teen knew it, Asami had his jacket and shirt off and tossed onto the floor. Shocked blue eyes met sinfully smirking gold. Asami tugged the boy forward and bent him over the desk. Akihito kicked out with a foot but the older man dodged it easily. "Stay still Akihito."

"No! You fucking bastard!"

Asami let out a sigh. Keeping one hand on the back of the boy's neck and his legs between the teen's kicking legs, Asami easily kept Akihito pinned in position as he paged his two right hand men to the office.

Kirishima and Suoh didn't need to be told what to do when they arrived. One look at the struggling, spitting, snarling teen swearing up a blue streak that would make a sailor blush and their boss holding said teen and the two men had the boy pinned to the desk in two seconds flat. With the help of his two men, Asami was able to strip the still swearing teen down to nothing. Without a word, Asami picked up the jar of medical cream and began to gently massage it into the abrasions on the boy's wrists and ankles. He quickly bandaged the treated areas before having Kirishima and Suoh flip the boy onto his left side. Asami ran his fingers over the raised flesh of the boy's branded hip. Caressing the kanji that spelt out his name. A small smile lit up the dark man's features. Gold met blue. Confusion filled Akihito's beautiful blue eyes as he took in the happiness that filled Asami's golden gaze and the smile lighting up his entire being.

Cream was applied to the boy's aching hip. A deep breath was drawn in. Soft gentle lips pressed against the boy's temple, distracting him from his pain and anger. Soothing away the humiliation of having Asami's two faithful goons pinning him down while he was naked. Asami deftly applied the bandage over the brand. A large hand brushed Akihito's dark hair back from his eyes. Blue eyes gazed up into golden eyes. Then Akihito was being flipped onto his stomach. Akihito began to struggle again, not liking the new position. His face burned hotly as blood rushed to it, making it blush a deeper red then the juiciest of strawberrys. Fingers moved to his butt cheeks, spreading them apart and exposing his most intimate part to the golden eyed man.

"You fucking bastard! Go find someone else to play doctor with! If you want to play doctor so bad, I'm sure one of your goons would be more than happy to play 'patient' for you."

Fingers rubbed gently along the crease of his bottom. Akihito moved from side to side, trying to get himself away from Asami's fingers. A strong hand pressed down on his waist, stilling his movements. The fingers moved away only to come back with more cream. Slowly and carefully they slid inside his body. Akihito bit his lip to hold back a moan. Though his insides still hurt, it felt good to have Asami's fingers inside him. He felt Asami's breath against his ear.

"You're the only _'patient'_ that I wish to play doctor with, Akihito."

Asami picked Akihito up in his arms and headed towards the door of the penthouse. Suoh bowed deeply as he opened the door for his boss.

"Kirishima, call Akihito's school and inform them that he will be unable to attend this week. Send someone to collect any notes and work from his classes."

"Hey you fucking bastard! I can't miss class! Don't make decisions like that on your own! Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Asami laid Akihito down on the king sized bed, tucking the blankets around the teen. He brushed dark hair back from sizzling blue eyes. As Asami stood to leave, Akihito threw the blankets off and crossed his arms over his chest. Pouting like a petulant child. Asami raised a brow and tucked the boy back in. Just as he was about to leave the room, Akihito once again threw the blankets off. This time when Asami came back to the bed, Akihito put up a fight. He kicked, punched and screamed. When Asami had him subdued, Akihito did the only thing that he could do. He spit in Asami's face. Asami didn't react, just placed Akihito down on the bed and swiftly shackled him to it. Tucking the covers around the young teen before heading to the door.

"I take care of what is mine Akihito and you are mine. I thought you knew that when you came here this morning. Sleep tight Akihito."

* * *

_ I, Asami do swear to love and protect you, Akihito, long after my dying breath _

* * *

 

Asami's golden gaze was glued to the screen of his computer. Akihito lay still shackled to the bed. The boy had long ago fallen asleep. He was the sweetest thing the yakuza had seen in a very long time. Unbidden, his fingers caressed the boy's sleeping face on the screen. Whether or not the boy accepted it right now or not, he was Asami's and Asami's alone. A frown appeared between Asami's dark brows. Akihito was tossing and turning in his sleep. Worried that the boy might harm himself, Asami ran to the bedroom and freed the boy from his restraints. Akihito whimpered and curled into Asami. The older man rubbed soothing circles along the teen's back and made soothing noises. It felt so odd to comfort someone. Usually Asami found it amusing to watch others suffer. But, as odd as it felt to comfort someone, it also felt so right and so familiar. If Asami were to be honest, he had missed moments such as these. It had been so long since his little Akihito had been stolen from him and he doubted that he would ever see his son again. Tears filled Asami's eyes as he pressed kisses to Akihito's hair.

"Hurry up and love me Akihito."

* * *

_ I, Asami do swear to love and protect you, Akihito, long after my dying breath _

* * *

 

Akihito's nose twitched. He moaned and turned his head. Satisfied that whatever was disturbing his rest was gone, Akihito settled back into sleep.

Akihito's nose twitched. The tickling was back again. This time he swatted the annoying thing tickling his nose. His beautiful blue eyes shot wide as his hand hit a wall and the sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded through the air. Akihito sat up in shock. His wide blue eyes took in the sight before him. Asami lay in bed, nude from the waist up. Akihito had been soundly sleeping on top of the man's chest and it had been Asami's chest hair that had been tickling his nose. Shocked blue eyes met amused gold. Akihito scurried away from the older man. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he took deep calming breaths. He looked behind him. Sure enough, there was Asami. Akihito took a few more calming breaths. He couldn't believe that he had just been cuddling with Asami Ryuichi. The world's biggest businessman, most sought after bachelor, billionar, yakuza and ruler of the underworld. The man who had raped him only two days before.

Black silk covered legs settled next to his own bare ones. Akihito raised his head, Asami smiled genlty down at him. "Good morning Akihito. Are you hungry?"

Akihito scowled. "No you stupid bastard. I just woke up."

"What a foul mouth you have Akihito."

Asami leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to said foul mouth. Asami stood, picking Akihito up and making his way into the bathroom. Asami set the teen down on the shower bench and stripped himself from his pyjama pants. Asami adjusted the water until he was satisfied with it. The water that fell down on the two of them was warm and soothing. Asami sat down next to Akihito and picked up a bottle of shampoo. Asami ran his fingers through Akihito's hair, making sure to give the hair a through washing. Akihito let out a throaty moan as the older man began to massage his scalp. The man's fingers were seriously talented. Akihito was nearly back to sleep as the man gently washed the shampoo from his hair. The boy was completely out of it by the time Asami had finished conditioning his hair. Asami's fingers wondered downward. Massaging the boy as he washed the boy's body. It wasn't until those fingers wandered too close to his privates that Akihito's eyes flew open. Akihito's body tensed as Asami took his penis in hand but all the older man did was give it a very through washing. Akihito had to bite back a scream when those fingers moved further between his legs to wash the crease of his bottom. Once Asami was satisfied that Akihito's bottom was truly clean, he moved on down to wash the boy's legs in feet. Carefully massaging out the new tension in the teen's body.

Now throughingly clean, Akihito watched as Asami stood to wash himself. Akihito watched the play of the yakuza's muscles as the man washed his own dark hair. When those large, strong hands moved acorss the muscled flesh, Akihito had to bite back a moan. Oh how he wished those hands were his own. A bastard the man may be, the man was FUCKING HOT!

* * *

_ I, Asami do swear to love and protect you, Akihito, long after my dying breath _

* * *

 

Much to Akihito's shock and annoyance, Asami insited on dressing them both. Asami donned his usual three piece all black suit with a deep purple shirt and ruby red tie. Much to Akihito's horror, Asami had pulled out a pair of comoflauge boxers from his dresser that fit the teen perfectly. The boxers were silky and very comfortable. Next the man had dressed the teen in one of his very own dress shirts. Asami's shirt was so big on the teen that it hung down past the boy's knees and the sleeves swallowed up the boy's arms and hands. Asami had taken one look at Akihito like this and murmured, "Cute." Adding a pair of knee socks to the outfit only resulted in making the boy even cuter in Asami's eyes.

Breakfast was a simple traditional Japanese meal made by Kirishima. It had surprised Akihito to see that Asami ate breakfast with his two subordinates; Kirishima and Suoh. Asami didn't seem to be the type to do so. Watching the three men interact had Akihito wondering if the three were not more along the lines of friends.

* * *

_ I, Asami do swear to love and protect you, Akihito, long after my dying breath _

* * *

 

This past week spent in Asami's penthouse was nothing like Akihito had expected. Asami had nearly spent every day waiting on him hand and foot. When he was unable to be by the teen's side, he had either Kirishima or Suoh waiting on him. Akihito had thought that the bodygard and secratary would be annoyed or angered with their new duty but it was just the opposite. They seemed to enjoy taking care of the boy and even seemed to like the kid. Akihito thought that maybe Asami had ordered them to behave in such a manner but the two men had quickly informed him otherwise.

Not once in the past week had Asami touched him in a sexual manner. The man had been every bit the gentleman and over time, Akihito had begun to feel more comfortable with the older man.

* * *

_ I, Asami do swear to love and protect you, Akihito, long after my dying breath _

* * *

 

"Come on Asami, I want to go home!"

"No."

"You let me go back to school!"

"So?"

Akihito let out an annoyed scream. He ran his fingers through his hair, tugging at the dark strands. They had this same conversation for the last three days. For the first week, Akihito had been content to be pampered like a little princess. At the beginning of the second week, Asami had allowed him to return to school but he had to remain living at the penthouse to continue healing properly. The pampering had also continued on. When the third week arrived, Akihito had started to become tired of the pampering princess act. It was fun at first but now the boy's independent streak was rearing it's head and demanding that the boy take care of himself. That was when the arguments over Akihito returning home had began. Asami refused to let him go back and he never gave an explanation as to why he refused. Just gave a simple no and turned a deaf ear to all of Akihito's ranting and complaining.

"Asami, I'm all better now. You said so yourself. I'm all healed up which means I can go home. So let me go home!"

Asami looked up at Akihito, a sinful smirk on his face. "That is right."

Akihito gulped nervously. "A-A-Asami?"

"You still have a punishment coming your way."

"Pun-pun... For what?"

"You spit on me Akihito. You didn't think that I would let that go did you?"

"That was three weeks ago!"

"You were in no condition to take a punishment then." Asami leaned back in his chair. "Some here Akihito."

Akihito swallowed hard and shook his head no. Asami raised one dark brow.

"Come here Akihito. Now."

Gathering his courage, Akihito took one careful step after another until he reached Asami's side. The man's golden eyes roamed his body, causing goosebumps to form all over the teen's skin. Weary blue eyes looked into glimmering gold.

"Strip Akihito."

With a deep blush on his cheeks, Akihito began to do just that. At first he was fine but as his shirt fell to the ground, his hands began to shake. It took him five tries to just get the button on his pants undone. Tears began to fall from his eyes. A large hand settled over his own shaking ones. Akihito looked up and was met with a very concerned Asami. The man tugged the boy forward and settled him on his lap. Asami cupped the side of Akihito's face, brushing away the fallen tears.

"Are you really frightened of being punished that much Akihito?"

The boy shook his head. "No. I-I-I..." Akihito sucked in a deep breath, held it for ten seconds then released it. "I don't like being naked around other people. Never have."

"You've been naked around me many times and never reacted this way before."

"I know. That's why I don't understand now why my hands are shaking." More tears began to form. "Please, I can't. Please, please. Please don't make me."

Akihito sobbed into Asami's chest. Asami wrapped one arm around the boy's waist and held the boy's head to where his heart beat with his other hand. He murmured soothing words into the boy's ear and rocked them back and forth. It was sometime before the teen settled down and his tears stopped, becoming little hiccups.

"Did someone hurt you Akihito?"

"You."

"Other than me."

"I didn't always live with my parents." Akihito tilted his head so that he could look up into Asami's eyes. "There was a man..." Akihito's voice shook and the boy was unable to continue as tears began to form again.

"Did he rape you, Akihito?"

Akihito scowled up at Asami. Anger burning hotly in his eyes. "No. You are the only one who ever has done such a thing to me."

"Good."

"Good?! How is that good?!"

"I don't want you to ever be hurt like that."

"Unless it's you."

"I will not apologize for my actions, Akihito."

"Because I'm just a piece of property."

"Because you are mine and will always be mine. I will never let you go Akihito. I will always be there for you and I will never allow you to be hurt. Never." Asami's lips descended down onto Akihito's. The kiss was sweet, gentle and passionate. When the yakuza finally pulled away, Akihito was panting hard. Asami stood with Akihito still in his arms. Akihito thought that Asami would have a hard time opening the door with him in his arms but the man proved to be more than able to hold him and open a door at the same time. Akihito didn't know why but he found this particular talent rather sexy.

When they entered the penthouse, Akihito's eyes widened at the sight of boxes littering the living room. "What is all this?"

"I had Kirishima and Suoh pack up your apartment and bring it here."

"What?! Why?!"

"This is why I wouldn't let you go home. You are already home."


	9. Tattoos and Brands pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gain a little insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nawel-chan for all your hard work!!!!!!!!!!

Two months had passed since Asami had Akihito into his penthouse. Though Akihito hadn't been too happy about the man's high handed manner, he had settled in nicely. The night that Asami had informed the boy that the penthouse was now his home, Akihito hadn't fought. There had been no yelling or screaming. No name calling or tantrums of any kind. He had simply and calmly accepted. That night once Asami was asleep, Akihito sneaked out of what was now their bed. Swiftly and quietly, he had made his way out of the penthouse via the new door he had discovered. Turns out the door to the office was not the only way out of the penthouse. There was a proper exit that led out into a hallway with an elevator and stairway. Akihito had made it all the way down to the building's lobby on the ground floor, when he was stopped by the giant Suoh. The man had tucked the teen beneath one massive arm and boarded the elevator. Akihito huffed out a breath and crossed his arms over his chest, pout firmly in place on his face. Asami had opened the door to the penthouse with a nod to Suoh and an amused smile for Akihito. That was how all of his failed attempts to run away had ended.

Not that Akihito had any real reason to run away. He was allowed to come and go as he pleased, as long as he had Suoh with him. Asami was very strict about Akihito's safety. He could bring his friends over whenever he wanted, there was a never ending supply of food. Asami often brought home things that he knew Akihito would like; gameing systems with games, candy, tons and tons of pocky.

There were gifts of clothes and jewelry, yummy smelling soaps and shampoos with matching conditioners. The man had even given him his very own dark room in the penthouse. The pampering continued but to a smaller degree as Akihito had complained about wanting to do things for himself. Akihito had been given complete access to Sion building. Everything from the club itself on the second floor to the Sion Corporate offices. 50 floors and Akihito had access to it all. It was a journalist's dream.

* * *

*Daddy*

* * *

 

Akihito spotted Kirishima as soon as he stepped into the dojo. Yes a dojo. Located on the 45th floor of the Sion building. Asami. Akihito quickly made his way to the secretary.

"Morning Kirishima-san." Akihito smiled brightly, over the past two months and the three weeks he had spent healing, Akihito had become good friends with the secretary and the giant blond bodyguard and chief of security, Suoh.

"Morning Akihito-sama." The secretary replied, ruffling the teen's hair. Kirishima and Suoh had caved to Akihito's demand that they call him by his first name but no matter what he did, he could not get them to drop the sama.

Kirishima led the teen over to a legless chair that was set off to one side of the room. The secretary had made sure to give the boy a seat with the best view of the precedings. Just like always. Today was the day that the new recruits would be giving their final test before joing the Sion team. Unlike the test that came before, no one will be eliminated. This was a placement test. That didn't mean it would be easy. The recruits filled in and lined up against one wall. Another group of men filled in after them and lined up on the opposite wall. Suoh moved into the center of the dojo.

"You have all done well to reach this far. You have all proven not only liable and trustworthy but also completely loyal. It has been a rough five years for you all and now you have reached the final stage. Today you will face off with members of Sion who have been with us no less than fifteen years. They will force you to give your all and how well you do, will determine where you are placed within the Sion Corporation. Before we begin, Kirishima and I will demonstrate just what we expect from you."

Kirishima stepped away from Akihito's side and moved to the center of the dojo. The two men bowed deeply, showing respect for their opponent. Akihito had to bite back giggles at the shocked looks on the new recruits faces. They had expected Suoh to wipe the floor with the secretary. However, Akihito was well knowledged in just how well Kirishima could fight. Akihito had often sat in on the practices that the two men had with each other and with Asami. Kirishima was always seen in pristine, wrinkle free, perfectly fitted suits that gave nothing away about the body hidden beneath. Akihito was of the opinion that the man liked to be underestimated. Seen only as some kind of four eye nerd that wiped Asami's ass.

* * *

*Daddy*

* * *

 

Suoh grinned from where he lay on the dojo floor. He had heard the shocked gasps from the new recruits as Kirishima had flipped him. So many people underestimated the man, just like his lover wanted. Kirishima stood above him with a familiar smile on his face. Shivers trailed the big blond's spine. There were times that his lover was quite scary. Even worse than Asami. After all when it came to Kirishima Kei, it was Suoh's ass that paid the price. Literally. Many of the men who answered directly to Kirishima, had called the man a sadist. They had no idea just how true that statement was and not just in the 'interrogation' rooms.

Kei's eyes roamed over Suoh's body. The look in the man's eyes built a fire deep in Suoh's stomach. It was all he could do to not simply roll over and bare his ass with a whimper. If the look buring in Kei's eyes was any indication, then his ass was going to be wrecked tonight. The big blond's grin widened and he launched up from his laying position. He knocked the other man to the ground and pinned him in place with his massive size. Clapping sounded in the dojo. The recruits impressed by Suoh's move, believing that the big blond now had the upper hand. Suoh however, knew that Kei could easily reverse their position.

Suoh smiled a dirty smile as he ground his hips into his lover's. Kei's lips stretched into a matching dirty smirk as he felt Suoh's erection. He reached up and cupped the side of Suoh's face.

"My poor, poor Kazumi. You'll have to wait until later."

Kei's voice was low and seductive as he whispered into the big blond's ear. Kei's other hand slid down into Suoh's pants. His fingers trailing into the crease between Suoh's buttocks. Suoh bit back the moan that wanted out so bad.

* * *

*Daddy*

* * *

 

Akihito's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. He had known that Kirishima and Kei were close but he hadn't realized that they were that close. You learn something new everyday. A sudden thought occurred to the teen and his pretty blues looked up to scan the dojo. Not a single one the men standing along the walls were aware of what was going on in the middle of the dojo. Because of how the two men were positioned, Akihito was the only one who cold see Kirishima's hand sneaking into Suoh's pants.

The two men stood. Suoh cleared his throat and spoke to the men gathered as Kirishima reclaimed his spot next to Akihito. The secretary took one look at the teen's blushing face and grinned. He pressed one finger to his lips and winked at the boy, Kirishima made a mental note to tease the boy in the future.

* * *

*Daddy*

* * *

 

A frown formed between Akihito's brows as he noticed an odd mark on one of the men's chest. He felt as if he knew what the mark was, yet he could not seem to place it. When he noticed the same mark on some of the other men, he turned to the man sitting next to him.

"Kirishima-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I noticed that some of the men have a mark on their chest. What are they?"

"The marks are tattoos. Every member of Sion Corporation has to have them. It is a sign if their devotion and loyalty to Asami, the family and Sion." Kirishima waved over one of the men. "Gi-san, please show Akihito-sans the tattoo on your chest."

The man nodded and pulled aside the top of his gi. Akihito stood and moved in closer for a better look. The tattoo consisted of two sets of kanji. The first set, which was what Akihito had seen, spelled out Asami. The second set spelled Sion.

"Thank you Gi-san."

The man bowed before returning to his spot along the wall.

"The newbies will receive theirs once they are assigned their positions."

"Do you and Suoh-san have the tattoo as well?"

"No."

Kirishima pulled aside his gi top. Akihito had been swimming with both Kirishima and Suoh and never seen a tattoo, so he wasn't surprised by the man's answer. What he was surprised by was the scar on the man's chest. How had he ever missed that? On the left side of Kirishima's chest was a brand not all that different from his. The kanji for Asami Ryuichi and Sion were branded so deep. Beneath those kanji were another set. Akihito. 

Akihito frowned, trying to decide why his name was there only to realize that the brand was to old to be his name. He looked up at Kirishima but the man said nothing.

"Why a brand instead of the tattoo?"

"Suoh, Asami-sama and I have been friends since birth. We were all born within months of each other. Suoh's and my father were the right hand men of Asami-sama's father. We were trained to be his bodyguards but the three of us also formed a very close friendship."

"Then why doesn't he call you by your first names? And why don't you call him by his?"

"It wouldn't be professional." Kirishima looked away for a moment. When he looked back, the look in his eyes crushed Akihito. "Asami-sama once lost someone very important to him. I believe he has distanced himself in order to protect Suoh and me. As well as himself."

"Does Asami have any tattoo or brands?"

"Asami-sama doesn't have any tattoos."

*Daddy*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were curious....
> 
> The Fifty Stories of Sion Building:
> 
> Ground floor: Lobby  
> 1st floor: Club Sion Member's Pool  
> 2nd floor: Club Sion Member's Gym
> 
> 3rd floor: Club Sion  
> 4th floor: Club Sion VIP Section  
> 5th floor: Resturant 
> 
> 6th floor: Pool & Gym for Sion employees  
> 7th-24th floors: Sion Corporation's offfices  
> 25th-44th floors:72 apartments for Sion Employees/yakuza members, those with Asami the longest are closest to the top
> 
> 45th floor: Dojo  
> 46th floor: Private Pool & Gym for Asami, Kirishima, Suoh and Akihito  
> 47th floor: Kirishima and Suoh's offices
> 
> 48th floor: Kirishima and Suoh's apartment  
> 49th floor: The First Floor of Asami and Akihito's Penthouse  
> 50th floor: Asami's office and the second floor of the Penthouse


	10. Tattoos and Brands pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito learns just what Kirishima ment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks xNawel

Akihito's mind was in a whirlwind. He'd seen Asami nude many, many,  _many_ times. His eyes had taken in every inch of that unblemished skin. Every inch but for his back. Never once had he seen the man's back. It was odd.

Akihito sat down on the bed as he thought over all he knew about the man named Asami Ryuichi. It wasn't much, to be sure. He knew the basics about the man, same as many others. The Asami's were a long standing family, dating back hundreds of years. They were nobles and warriors, many had become well respected samurai. It was said that they were even descended from royalty.

Asami Ryuichi's only known living family was his paternal grandmother. What other family he had, had died in a huge fire at the family home, nearly sixteen years ago. Asami Ryuichi was well known businessman, who owned multiple clubs, hotels, restaurants, hospitals. You named it, Asami owned it. He was a multi billionaire business tycoon. He was wanted by men and women alike and Akihito found himself to be no different in that regard.

There were no scandals of any sort linked to his name. Not surprising since he owned a publishing company. The man could make any story about him disappear. These were all things anyone could find out. That was why, when the tip about the famous bachelor businessman being in a hotel room with the Prim Minister's wife, Akihito couldn't resist. Asami's image was just so clean, Akihito didn't believe it. He had to know the real truth of the man. He had ended up learning far more than he had ever wanted to know.

Now he was living with the man. He knew the type of toothpaste he used. The color of his toothbrush. The way his hair looked when it was down and when it was wet. Knew that the man hated sweets and had a taste for grilled cheese and tomato soup. Something his grandmother had made for him when he was a child. He knew how heartless the man was. How he could hurt someone without bating an eye. He also knew just how gentle the man could be. How caring he could be.

Yet for this knew information, Akihito felt as if he did not know the man at all. Could anyone? Maybe Suoh and Kirishima did. They had known the man since childhood. There were many layers to that man and Akihito found himself wanting to know every layer. No matter how terrible. Akihito wanted it all. If he was honest,which he was not entirely ready to be, he would find himself admitting that he was in love with one, Asami Ryuichi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Daddy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akihito watched as Asami gathered his things and headed towards the bathroom. Akihito stopped Asami's movements with a gentle hand on his arm.

"What is it that you need Akihito?"

"Umm, I was wondering…" Akihito bit his bottom lip in hesitation. He looked away from the older man as he blushed. "Can I join you?"

Asami's brow raised in surprise. Every morning, Asami and Akihito bathed together. At night, Asami bathed alone. Never had Akihito asked to join. Pleased, Asami smiled.

"Yes."

Delighted, Akihito grabbed Asami's hand and nearly dragged the older man into the bathroom. Akihito slowly and carefully removed Asami's clothing. Taking time to run his hands all over the man's flesh. Once he was finished with Asami's clothing, he began to remove his own. He'd been nude before the older man many times, yet he still found it hard to strip before 's hands shook as he removed his shirt but he did not hesitate. Shirt gone, he moved his hands down to his waist and the button of his jeans. Taking a deep breath, he popped the button and slid the zipper down.

He did it. He had stripped himself nude before Asami. Pride filled Akihito. No longer would Asami have to strip him for their joint showers. Asami smiled as he ran his eyes over Akihito. The boy was truly beginning to trust him. He knew how hard it was for the boy to be naked in front of others. Someone had hurt his boy, badly. Asami had long ago vowed to destroy that person. Asami reached out and tugged Akihito close. He pressed a chaste kiss to the boys soft, lush lips.

Akihito pulled away and tugged Asami into the shower. Pressing on those broad shoulders, Akihito urged Asami to sit on the bench. Akihito back a sigh when Asami refused to sit in a way that would allow him to sit behind him and view the his back. Shaking his head at the man's odd behaviour, Akihito began to wash Asami's hair. Asami's eyes closed and a moan of pleasure escaped as Akihito's fingers massaged his head. Akihito couldn't resist smiling. This was something he had never done before. It had always been Asami washing him.

Akihito's hands moved down Asami's neck, kneading the tense muscles there. Slowly his hands crept over those strong shoulders, down muscled arms, taking a break at Asami's armpit. Akihito's fingers wiggled slightly over the flesh there. Asami opened one eye to stare at Akihito. Akihito poked out his bottom lip in a cute pout.

"I was hoping that you were ticklish there."

Asami grinned as his hands came up to Akihito's armpits. "You mean like you?"

Akihito shouted in laughter as Asami's fingers began to tickle him. "NO! STOP! PLEASE! I WANT TO FINISH WASHING YOU!"

Surprised, Asami sat back and looked up at Akihito. Then a sly grin slid into place and he pulled Akihito in close, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Are you enjoying washing me, Akihito?"

"Yes. Now sit still and be quiet!" Akihito pride Asami's arms away. "And keep your hands to yourself!"

Asami chuckled as Akihito went back to washing him. Akihito's fingers caressed Asami's chest. Asami smirked but said nothing. Akihito's fingers slipped down to caress rock hard abs, then down strong thighs to long legs then to a pair of sexy feet. Akihito stood.

"Turn around Asami, so I can wash your back."

Asami didn't move a muscle. For a while, Akihito thought that the man would keep true to his odd behaviour but unexpectedly, the man shifted. Happy enough to cry, Akihito set about washing Asami's back. It was as the soap slid off the strong back that Akihito saw it.

It was not as nice as the one Kirishima had. It looked as if it may have been carved into the flesh before being branded in, oh so very deep. It had to have been painful. Looking at it made Akihito want to cry. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to it. Asami turned to him with a raised brow.

"Who is Asami Akihito?"

Asami stood so fast that he knocked Akihito over. He dragged Akihito up by his hair and slammed him up against the tiled wall. "WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT NAME?!" He slammed Akihito again

"I saw it on your back."

"Never mention that name again, Akihito."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"I want to know everything about you."

"I will never tell you. Nor will Kirishima or Suoh."

"Then I will dig out the information."

Asami slammed one of Akihito's shoulders into the wall. He pressed his face close to Akihito's. Pointing a finger at the boy, he spoke low and threateningly. "Listen here little boy. Stick your nose where it doesn't belong and you will retreat it."

"I don't care. I want to know anything and everything about you Asami."

"You want to know so much about me? Then come here little boy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Daddy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asami tossed Akihito down on a bed the boy had never seen before. He pulled chains down from a wall and fastened them to the boy's wrists and ankles. Asami pulled Akihito's hands high above his head before spreading his legs so far apart that it hurt. Akihito didn't fight or complain. Just watched the man work. There were no tears when Asami rammed himself inside of Akihito. The boy did not cry out or beg for mercy.

He had seen the pain in Asami's eyes. The man wasn't there with him now. Asami was lost in another world that he wished to escape from. And he was using Akihito to do that. Akihito was willing to let him.

A hand came up to wrap around his throat. Pressure cut off his breathing. Akihito's blue eyes met Asami's golden eyes. The gold softened for a moment before hardening again. The pressure increased on his throat, Asami's lips crashed against his own. Teeth bit soft flesh. Akihito winced as his tongue was ripped apart. Asami growled at the taste of blood in his mouth. Asami's thrusts increased in strength. Akihito moaned as Asami struck his prostate with every inward thrust. Asami reached down to roughly stroke Akihito's hard cock.

A scream tore from Akihito as he came. Coating both him and Asami in his cum. Asami buried his face in Akihito's neck. Biting down hard as he growled out his orgasm. Filling Akihito to the brim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Daddy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akihito lay in Asami's arms. The man was smoking another cigarette in a long line of cigarettes. The man looked calm but Akihito could see the slight tremble in his hand. Akihito reached up and caressed the side of Asami's face.

"Asami, do you brand all of your lovers?"

"I don't have lovers. Just whores."

"I'm a whore?"

"No."

"Then what am I? A pet?"

"No."

"Do you brand everyone you sleep with?"

"No."

"Am I special?"

Asami didn't say anything for awhile. His heart beat faster beneath Akihito's ear. His hand came up to cup the back of Akihito's head. A deep breath was released. "Yes Akihito, you are special to me."

Akihito climbed over Asami to rest on top of the man. "Then tell me about Asami Akihito."

Asami shoved Akihito off of him. Standing, he strode away. Akihito sighed and followed after him. He found Asami in the living room, a bottle of scotch pressed to his lips. Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami's waist. One of the man's hands came down to rest on top of Akihito's. Asami set the bottle down and turned to face Akihito.

"Asami Akihito was my son. He was kidnapped thirteen years ago. I have not seen him since. I do not know what has become of him. Truth is, I don't think he is alive."

Tears fell from Asami's eyes. Akihito pulled the man close and whispered soothing words of love. Akihito shut his eyes as he felt his own tears build up. Someone had hurt this strong man deeply. As Akihito felt Asami's tears fall into his hair, he vowed to find out what had happened to Asami's son and make those responsible pay dearly.


	11. Realizations

  1. A sigh filtered into the air as he shifted once again. He wasn't uncomfortable, nor was he board. Neither was it the situation that he currently found himself in.



It was the first day of winter break. He and his friends from university, had been anticipating this break for some time. They had been planning and planning for weeks, only to come up short on cash. Since they really had wanted to go all out, Akihito researched hotels in the hopes that he could find something.

He was sitting on the living room floor, laptop sitting before him. Images of hotel rooms and their prices blurring after hours staring at the screen. That was how Asami found him. One look at the laptop screen, and Asami was offering up one of his own hotels. Free of charge and all expenses (with in reason), free of charge.

At first Akihito refused. Asami was offering up the presidential suite to him and his friends. Giving them free room service and no charge for the use of the mini bar. On top of that, they would have VIP access to his club and exclusive use of his personal dinning room at his five star restaurant. For the entirety of the winter break. Something like that had to cost hundred of thousands of yen, if not millions, and yet Asami was giving it to them for  **FREE!**

There was a however, a catch. Kirishima and Suoh would be staying on the same floor as him in a well hidden room meant for security personal accompanying guests. Under no circumstances was Akihito to leave the hotel with out their escort. They would not interfere with Akihito and his friends but reaming close by. Considering all that Asami was giving him, Akihito could not complain as bout that small, insignificant fact.

He was excited and happy, but deep down inside, Akihito felt wrong. It didn't make any since. Last night as he lay in Asami's arms, he had been calm and at peace. He had listened to the old man's heart beat reassuringly beneath his ear. Asami's hand in his hair, keeping him close and his arm wrapped protectively around Akihito's waist. They had talked about what Akihito wanted to do with his friends while on vacation. They kissed and made love long into morning.

By the time Akihito had to leave, he had gotten less then two hours sleep. As he dressed, his stomach had felt heavy. With every step he took away from the penthouse, it had felt as if his heart was falling from his chest. He had to fight to not turn back and race into Asami's arms.

* * *

❤ DADDY ❤

* * *

Akihito leaned forward, resting his arms on the back of Suoh's and Kirishima's seat. "Can I ask you two something?"

"Shoot away." Suoh grinned. Kirishima simply nodded his head once.

"I have been wondering, what are your first names?"

Suoh's grin grew, while Kirishima looked shocked.

"Looks like I win!" Suoh held out his hand.

Grumbling, Kirishima dug out his wallet and handed over three thousand yen. Suoh meet Akihito's eye in the rearview mirror and winked.

"Well Akihito, my full name is Suoh Kazumi. This guy here is Kirishima Kei."

A smile tugged at Akihito's lips. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a long hidden memory broke free. Tears fell from Akihito's eyes, mixed with happiness and sadness.

"I used to have uncles named Kei and Kazumi."

"Oh, from which side? Mother or father?" Suoh asked, interested. Kirishima eyed Akihito. Thoughts ticking away inside his brain.

"I don't know. Its been many years since I was with my birth family."

"Your adopted?" Suoh's eyes met with Kirishima's. Adoption records had not been in the file they had on the kid. Everything they had said he was Takaba by birth.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. No one is supposed to know."

"Why?" Kirishima frowned, confused.

Akihito simply shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his seat.

* * *

❤ DADDY ❤

* * *

**"FUCK!"**

Suoh turned in shock at his lovers unusual language. Kei was not one for swearing. Outside the bedroom. As he watched his lover now, worry tugged at him. Kei tossed papers onto the coffee table, pacing back and forth. Hands running through his hair.

Concerned, Suoh picked up the papers. Only to throw them back down with a curse of his own. He looked over to where his lover now stood quietly watching him. Tears filled his eyes but they did not fall. Suoh pulled his lover into his arms and allowed his own tears to fall. Wetting Kei's hair.

They had finally found the one they were searching for. After thirteen years. The question now was, what are they going to do about it.

"We can't tell them." Kei pulled back to look up at his lover. He cupped the much larger man's face. "They can't find out. It would hurt them! Destroy Ryuichi if he knew the truth!"

A shudder rocked Kei's body. Suoh pulled him close. He knew that his lover was right. Their childhood friend and now boss would be lost if he ever learned that he'd been sleeping with his very own son.


	12. Dangerous Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanx to my mom for letting me use her phone.

Asami was suspicious. His two right hand men, Kirishima Kei and Suoh Kazumi had been acting odd for the past two weeks. Whatever could have happened on Akihito's trip? Determined to get to the bottom of it all, Asami sent his men off on an "important invesgation". The whole thing was a set up of course.   
With the two men gone, Asami set about his own real investigation. He searched both their offices. Only to come up empty. Undeterred, he made his way down to the floor in which Kei and Kazumi lived. Being the boss had its perks and one of those perks was having access to all his employees' homes.  
Inside, he searched every inch of the large apartment. Making sure to return everything to its place. Kei and Kazumi were no fools, they would notice anything, no matter how small, out of place. Sighing, he sat down on the couch. He was thinking of another place in which he could search when he noticed it. A large manilla envelope laying on the floor beneath the coffee table.  
Knowing he had what he needed, Asami opened the envelope. He skimmed over the paperwork, not taking in what it said at first. When he realized that he held DNA results in his hands, he read each word again and again. Scrutinizing it for any lie it might hold.

* * *

~DADDY~

* * *

It was a damn wild goose chase. Asami had sent themselves on a wild goose chase. Why? That was not like him at all. Something was wrong. Very wrong.   
Kei and Kazumi returned to Sion. They found Asami sitting in his favorite chair in his penthouse apartment. His suit jacket tossed carelessly onto the floor. The best ripped as if he had torn it from his body. His tie lay crumbled on the sofa. Asami had the top three buttons of his shirt undone and his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He held a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Judging by the amount of cigarettes in the ashtray, the man had smoked two packs.  
Not good.  
"Sir..." Kei tried but the look Asami sent him had him shutting up and shivering in fear.  
"Were the two of you a part of the plot to take my son away?"  
"What?! No!" Kei and Kazumi were shocked by the accusation.  
"Why would you not tell me that Akihitio is my son?"  
"We didn't know how to tell you. We knew it would not be what you would want to hear. To know." Kazumi explained.  
The bottle in Asami's hand broke. Shattering everywhere. Asami stood and began to swear. Pacing back and forth, Asami ran his hands through his hair.  
"Your fucking right! My god, I was fucking my own son! I marked him! Introduced him to BDSM. I raped him. I RAPED MY OWN SON!"   
Asami slammed his hand into the wall. Breaking the wall and his hand. Asami didn't notice. He just kept slamming his hand into the broken wall.  
"My son!" Asami kept screaming the two words over and over again.  
No one noticed the door to the penthouse opening. Nor the young boy who entered and gasped at the sight before him.  
Dropping his bags and books onto the floor, Akihitio raced to Asami's side. "Oh my god! Asami what's wrong? What's going on?"  
Asami spun around, golden eyes wide and crazed. Seeing Akihitio, he pulled the boy into his arms and hugged him tight. Nearly breaking ribs. Asami sobbed into Akihito's hair. Speaking unintelligible words.

* * *

~DADDY~

* * *

Akihitio sat in the world's most incredibly comfortable hospital chair. Asami lay in an unusually large hospital bo It paid to be the man. Asami was unconscious from an induced coma.   
Akihitio held one large, rough hand in both of his own. He couldn't believe it. After all these years he had finally found his daddy. His real daddy. And he wanted him! He knew from all Asami had told him about his son, that Asami wanted him. His daddy hadn't abandoned him. Hadn't given him away or sold him. He wasn't dead. He even had his Uncle Kei and Uncle Kazumi. Along with a shit load of more aunts and uncles. Asami's operation was not a small one and many had been around before Akihitio had been born. It was more than he had ever dared to hope for.


	13. To Accept What Can Not Be Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I owe an explanation to everyone.  
> I am without computer or tablet. My nook color broke years ago, the cord fell apart and I never got a new cord. I broke my computer some months ago. So I only had my second tablet. Which soon met with the floor as it fell while I was downloading a game. Sucks big time.
> 
> Well my mom is kind and letting me use her phone. So please thank her. It's not easy for her to part with her phone.

It wasn't usual to put someone into a coma for reason such as this. However, this wasn't a normal case. Asami Ryuichi had just learned that his son was alive and well. And he had been fucking him for months, his own son.

  
Kirishima could still remember the deviation settling down onto his boss and childhood friend. How does one come back from that knowledge. He could still see Asami repeatedly slamming his hand into the wall, even after it was broken. By the time they had gotten him calm, his hand was a smashed to pieces. The doctors had been skeptical about their abilities to fix it.

  
The look on Akihito's face when he had seen Asami broken down still haunted Kirishima. At night while he slept, he could here the boy's voice asking what happened. His dreams were nightmares filled with the sight of Asami pulling his long lost son into a hug. Then shoving the boy to the floor when he realized that his son was the kid he had been screwing. Kirishima woke in a cold sweat with Asami's ragged scream ringing in his ears.

  
He wasn't the only one suffering. His partner, childhood friend and lover was also suffering. After sending Akihitio to the floor, Asami had attacked Kazumi. Pounding his good hand into the larger man's face over and over again. He had broken Kazumi's nose, a cheekbone and nearly caused the bigger man to lose an eye. Kei had tried to pull Asami off of Kazumi but he was strong with insanity. If not for Akihitio injecting Asami with the man's own drugs, a combination of sedatives Asami used for verious reasons, they never would have been able to stop Asami. Kei was sure the man would have killed Kazumi.

  
Had arrived and taken An unconscious Asami to the hospital. Kei and Akihitio had spent hours in a private waiting room. Waiting for the doctors to try and fix Asami's smashed hand and slightly broken other hand. Six hours it had taken for one hand then another twelve for the smashed hand. They had too rebuild the hand, adding metal in places where the bones hand been destroyed beyond all repair. It would be a long while before Asami Ryuichi would be able to function as the man he once was.

  
While Asami had taken the news poorly, Akihitio had been happy. And shocked. It was Kirishima's regret that he had to tell the young teen that Asami was his father in the hospital waiting room. At first Akihitio hadn't believed him. Cried because he thought Kei was being cruel on purpose. When Kazumi was released from the ER, he had joined them in the waiting room. He had found Akihitio crying and accusing Kei of lying. It was then that Kazumi pulled the teen aside and spoke to him. Telling him the same as Kei. Kazumi had a way with words at times and he calmed Akihitio down and had the boy listening to the truth, accepting the truth.  
When Asami was out of surgery and in his own private room, Akihitio had raced to his father's side. Never once leaving his side. He wouldn't leave to eat or to sleep. He wouldn't even close his eyes long enough to sleep while in the same room as his father. Akihitio hadn't once been able to take his eyes off Asami.

After three days of this, Kei was fed up. He went out and got the best sushi he could find and brought it back to the hospital. He stood over Akihitio, watching him like a hawk and making sure he ate every last bite. With Akihito's stomach full, Kei pulled the side rail of the bed down and helped Akihitio to climb up and lay down next to his father. The teen was asleep instantly. Arms wrapped around his father and his head resting where Asami's heart beat. Nurses tried to move the boy but Kei and Kazumi always set them out on their ear.

* * *

~DADDY~

* * *

  
Golden eyes blinked open, trying to focus on what was only a blur. When his vision was clear, the first thing Asami saw was a head full of dark hair resting on his chest. He brought a hand up to caress that familiar head only to be shocked by the bandages covering his hand.

  
"It's good to see you awake Ryuichi."

  
"Kei."

  
"Yeah. You've been out for two weeks. How do you feel?"

  
"Two weeks? What the hell happened?"

  
"You don't remember anything Ryuichi?"

Kazumi frowned down at the newly awoken man.

  
"The last thing I remember was those damn DNA results."

  
"So you remember that Akihitio is your son?" Kei frowned, worry etched in every line of his body.

  
"Yes." Asami's voice was low. Pain struck his heart, taking his breath away. He brushed his hand over Akihito's hair, hating how the bandages interfered with the caress.

  
"How could you allow him to be near me?"

  
"Your his father Ryuichi." Kazumi pointed out.

  
"Father? What kind of father rapes their own son?"

  
"Ryuichi..." Kei reached out and patted the man's shoulder. "You didn't know. We didn't know. He didn't know. Things happen. But that doesn't change the fact that you love Akihitio and that he loves you. Ryuichi don't get upset. You'll wake Akihito's."

  
"Does he know?"

  
"Yes. He was happy once he accepted the truth of it. I don't think he's thought much about your relationship over the last months. All he knows is that he has found you and that he loves you." Kei smiled.

  
"Why is he in the bed with me? Isn't that against hospital policy?"

  
"Usually. Akihitio didn't eat or sleep for three days. He refused to leave your side. In the end this was the only way he would sleep." Kazumi chuckled. " You know your son. Akihitio always slept best at your side. Thirteen years hasn't changed that."

  
"Daddy!" Akihitio screamed and began to thrash in the bed. A nightmare and a bad one at that.

  
Asami wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him up to lay on top of his own body. Like all the times before, Akihitio began to calm. Tears leaked from behind closed lids.

  
"Daddy please save me."

  
"Shh, shh Akihitio. Daddy's here. I've got you. Nothing can hurt you now."

  
Fully relaxed and calm, Akihitio fell into a peaceful sleep.

  
"How many nightmares has he been having the last two weeks?"

  
"Many. We had to keep him sedated while he slept." Kei rubbed soothing circles on Akihito's back. Just like he had thirteen years before.

* * *

~DADDY~

* * *

 "So you are the infamous Asami Ryuichi. Good afternoon, I am Takaba Akira. My son has told me much about you Asami. I was very happy when he told me that he had found his biological family. I knew how he had longed for that. I wasn't to happy when he told me he had a lover your age. I was tempted to throttle the shit out of you. I was even more displeased when he told me that his lover and biological father were one and the same.

"How sick is that? How sick can you be to sleep with your own son? Akihitio explained that neither of you knew the truth when you became lovers.  
"He told me a lot of things these last few days. I love my son and I want what's best for him. Saying that, I know who you are and what you are. I may have left Japan when I was younger but I know who you are. Asami clan. A vile lot. Even in France, I knew what was happening here, how you took down your own family and your rival clan family, the Kitagawas.

  
"I also know what you have been doing over these last sixteen years. All the human trafficking groups you took down. You were looking for your son. Looking for Akihitio.  
"I love Akihitio and I trust him to make good decisions. He's a smart kid. I won't stand in the way of you two. The relationship you two have is something that you two need to work out."

  
"Oh Akira, are you harassing poor Asami-san. Shoo, shoo. I want to speak to this lovely young man. Go on."

  
Takaba Akira chuckled. Kissed his wife and left the hospital room.

  
"Hello Asami-san. I'm Takaba Ruby. I'm so very pleased to meet you."

  
"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Takaba-sama."

  
"Sama? Oh you are such a sweet man."

  
"Hardly. It is an honour you deserve. You have been a grand mother to Akihitio. He has told me much about you. Thank you for loving him so much."

  
Tears formed in the French woman's eyes. "Oh. Akihitio is such a lovely boy. So sweet and kind hearted."

  
"A testament to you Takaba-sama."

  
"Please call me Ruby. We are family after all."

  
"Then you must call me Ryuichi in return."

Ruby, did Akihitio tell you everything?"

  
"Yes. I know you two are lovers. It is not ideal. Many see it as taboo or a sin. But hearts know no such things. Hearts want what hearts want."

 

* * *

~DADDY~

* * *

Akihitio was jumping for joy as he raced into Asami's hospital room. After nearly three months, his daddy was coming home! He ran to Asami's bedside and threw his arms around the man's neck. Pressing a kiss to his cheek.

  
"Morning daddy!"

  
"Morning Akihitio. Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

  
"Uncle Kei said I didn't have to today because today is a special day."

  
"Oh? What's so special about today?"

  
"Your going home today!"

  
Akihitio pulled Asami from the bed and towards the bathroom. Without any care, Akihitio stripped Asami from his hospital gown and shoved him into the shower. As Akihitio began to strip down, Asami put his hands, now free of bandages, on Akihito's shoulders. Forstalling Akihito's removing of clothing.

  
"Akihitio what are you doing?"

  
"Joining you in the shower. Just like always." Akihitio smiled so Sweetly. So innocently.

  
"Akihitio."

  
Asami couldn't say no. Removing his hands, Asami helped Akihitio to finish undressing. Akihitio stepped into the shower and immediately began to wash Asami. He massaged the man's scalp with a skill that had Asami nearly falling asleep on his seat. As Akihitio's hands moved lower, Asami's eyes shot open and his body tensed. When Akihito's hands reached the juncture of his thighs, Asami spun around and caught Akihito's hands with his own. Pressing a kiss to Akihito's brow, he took up the soap and washed Akihitio.

  
Akihitio's eyes closed in pleasure and a soft moan escaped his lips. It felt so good to feel Asami's hands roaming across his body once again.

  
"I used to bathe you were little. You were so cute, splashing away in the water and rubber duckies floating around you. You loved bath time."

* * *

~DADDY~

* * *

Cheers of joy echoed through the halls of Sion as Asami Ryuichi entered the premises. Standing tall with his back sight and a commanding aura oozing off him in waves. A party was held in honor of Asami's return.

  
The party turned to an even more joyus occasion when Akihito's identy was finally revealed. Kei and Kazumi had decided to wait until Asami was released from the hospital before revealing that Takaba Akihitio was really intact, Asami Akihitio. The cheers that went out at this news were even more ear shattering.

Tears flowed from many, no one caring about appearence or if they looked weak. They had waited for this day. Akihitio found himself pulled into hug after hug as uncles and aunts welcomed him back to their family. No one paid any mind to the fact that Asami and Akihitio had been in a sexual/romantic relationship just before this revelation.


	14. A Forever Haunting Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Asami now free from the hospital, many important trials lay ahead of him. Decisions must be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 16 on going works right now. Scary!
> 
> 5 have yet to be posted!

"Akihitio, what would you like to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to return to your parents home, or perhaps have your own apartment?"

Akihito's eyes widened. "You don't want me?"

"Oh no Akihitio. That's not what I mean at all. You can stay with me if you wish. I would like you to."

"Then why ask me if I want to leave?"

"I have not been the best to you. I raped you and branded you."

"I forgave you for that."

"I know. But all that takes on a new light when you add in the fact that I am your biological father."

"But you didn't know."

"I should have."

"No. It's been thirteen years. I am no longer a cute little three year old."

"Still..."

"No. I have forgiven and moved on. You need to forgive, forget and move on as well."

"Akihitio, oh Akihitio." Asami pulled a tearful Akihitio into his arms. "I will do as you say." He pulled away and wiped tears away from beautiful blue eyes.

"Akihitio, you understand that now we know that I'm your father, we can not continue our romantic relationship."

"Why?"

"Your my son Akihitio. That kind of relationship is wrong."

"But I love you."

"As a lover and that is not the kind of love you should have for me."

"I'm such a fool. I should have known but I dared to hope."

"Akihitio?"

"You really don't want me."

"Akihitio that's not true." Asami's voice was firm.

"Yes it is! You didn't want me then and you don't want me now!"

"Akihitio." Asami grabbed Akihito's chin, forcing the teen to look him in the eye. " I never want to here those words from you ever again. You are never even to think such a thing. I am your father. I wanted you, my son. I loved you, my son. I loved you all those years you were missing. I love you now. You are mine. My son."

"Liar! You never wanted me! That's why you gave me to that man! Do you know why he wanted me?! What he did?! DID YOU EVEN CARE?!"

"Akihitio." Asami tried to pull the teen into his arms on a comforting hug, but Akihitio only shoved him away.

"Don't touch me! Don't you touch me you dead beat dad! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Akihitio tried to punch Asami but the older man dodged it. Asami yanked Akihitio into a tight embrace. Akihito struggled but Asami refused to let go. He knew that the tight hold probably hurt the boy, just as he knew Akihitio was adding to the pain by struggling. But he couldn't let Akihitio to flee.

It was a long time before Akihitio calmed. He sat in Asami's arms, his breath shuddering in and out.

"Akihitio, I love you. Always have always will."

"I know daddy. I'm so sorry for what I said."

"It's okay baby. It's okay."

"I'm so scared daddy."

"Scared of what baby?"

"I don't want to say. If I say it, it will come true."

"Alright baby."

"Tell me about my mother."

"Your mother was a wonderful woman. Her name was Kitagawa Anna. And she was my high school teacher....

* * *

~DADDY~

* * *

 

He was in his fourth class of the day when the news came. His economics professor was mid lecture when the university's Dean entered the classroom and whispered into the professor's ear.

Pale, the professor turned to the class and called for Akihitio to collect his things. The dean needed to see him in his office. Akihitio was shocked and worried. What could he have done? Silently, he did as the professor bid him and followed the dean to his office.

Three men waited inside the dean's office when they arrived. The men introduced themselves as Abe Daichi, fire chief and fire investigator. Kita Yutta, head detective of the homicide division. And Tanaka Taro, homicide detective and Kita's partner.

All three men as well as the dean, were grim. They were kind and straight forward as they crashed Akihito's world. Akihito's hands were shaking as fear crawled through him, eating away all the hopes he had gained over his three years in Japan.

The door to the dean's office opened to reveal a man Akihitio knew all to well. The man needn't say anything for Akihitio knew before the man entered just what the man had to say.

Akihitio collapsed onto the office floor. Tears streaming down from his eyes. He didn't hear the screams tearing out of his throat. The two detectives tried to calm the distrought teen, but they only made things worse.

* * *

~DADDY~

* * *

 

Shock swept through the two detectives and fire chief as Asami Ryuichi entered the dean's office. When the dean had called Akihito's emergency contact, no one had expected it to be Asami Ryuichi.

Asami paid no mind to the five men in the office. He headed straight for the distrought teen curled up in the corner. Akihitio threw himself into Asami's arms with a cry of "daddy". Asami hugged his son for a moment before standing up and carrying Akihitio out of the office and the school. Suoh followed behind with Akihito's belongings. Kirishima stayed behind to learn just what had happened.

Akihitio was silent all the way home and long after Kirishima returned. While Akihitio lay on the couch, covered in a warm blanket and his head on Asami's lap, Kirishima quietly filled him in on the situation. Earlier that day, the Takaba house had been set on fire. Arson they believed. Neither Takaba Akira or Takaba Ruby had made it. Kirishima informed him of the French angent that had been present. The Frenchman was tight lipped but had agreed to meet with them the following day as long as it was okay with Akihitio.

"Akihitio." Asami caressed the soft flesh of Akihito's cheek.

"I lived at a place called Belle de France. It was large, towering over everything. It was beautiful, but only on the outside. There were many other boys there. All older than me. None of us wore clothing. Not even shoes.

"We did all the chores. Cooking, cleaning, gardening. Maintenance. The only adults there were all men. One was a doctor, the rest were guards who kept us from running away or fetched us for him. Basile Blanc.

"He was awful. He beat us and whipped us. But he always made sure not to leave scars. Scars would ruin our soft, young, perfect skin.

"I got whipped a lot because I was always so bad. I tried not to cry but sometimes I couldn't stop it. I wanted you to come save me. I called for you often. Basile didn't like that. He tried to make me accept a different name, the one he gave me. But I wouldn't.

"I tried to escape but they always caught me. One day I was taken to a dark room. There was no food or water. I was there for so long. When he came for me, he told me he was my daddy. He lied.

"Eventually I figured out there was a tracking device in my neck. I cut it out and ran.

"The angents couldn't find my family so they sent me to the Takaba far. It was a good place. For the first time, I was allowed clothing and education. I got an education. Eventually Akira and Ruby adopted me.

"I graduated from high school on a warm sunny day. We went out for a fun night in town. On the way home we were run off the road. Basile had escaped and tracked us down. He was going to kill us. But my dad saved us.

"We moved to Japan after that. Then I met you. I found you. Now their gone. Because of him.

"We moved to a whole new country. Why wasn't that enough?"


	15. The Return of Basile Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami needs some Darth Vader mojo. The Force needs to be with him!

Basile Blanc grinned as he watched the Takaba home smouldered on the evening news footage. It had been so simple.

Many politicans and government officials were in his pocket. He just knew too much. Pressure in the right places had gotten him out of jail, not legally of course. He was now a fugitive. He didn't care though. It was well worth it.

His first stop as a free man was his hidden stash of cash. Next he headed straight to Japan where is little William was living. Such a naughty boy, his William. One of his pocketed officials had gathered up all he could find about the Takaba family. And once in Japan, Basile wasted no time in looking for them.

Akira and Ruby had been easy to find. They were living right where the file said they were. He had snuck into the house late at night while the couple slept. He put a bullet into the back of Ruby's head. Then shot Akira point blank in the forehead. All the while Akira stared up at the smile on his face. Basile had then poured gasoline all over the place and set it on fire.

While Akira and Ruby were easy to find, his little William was not so easy. The file he had, had William living in an apartment not to far off from the university he attended. But he was no longer living there and had not been for quite some time. He had no idea where his boy was and that angered Basile greatly. This would be another thing that William would have to answer for.

Starting with the university, Basile hunted the boy down. He stalked the campus and even got a job as a janitor. He discovered William in the little on campus café. He watched him on campus, learning all he could about the boys school life. Then he followed him home. To a skyscraper!

That had been shocking. Even more shocking was who owned the building. Asami Ryuichi. That was a name that even he knew. If his boy was with that man, then, well Basile didn't really know what to do.

* * *

~DADDY~

* * *

 In the end, Basile settled on the simplest answer. He would see the man directly. The were cut of the same cloth. Strong, smart men who made others bow to them. And obviously they had the same taste in young boys. Asami would work with him. He knew it.

So when the call came from the man personally, Basile Blanc couldn't help but grin. Four months after his arrival in Japan, Basile Blanc met the infamous Asami Ryuichi.

Asami was tall for an Asian. That surprised Basile. He had believed he would be able to intimidate the other man with his own height. That was okay though. Japanese were naturally submissive and Asami would bow to him. Basile wasn't intimidated by those soul piercing gold eyes. Nor by the way the seemed to hold deep seated anger. Not that Basile noticed the anger.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Asami-san."

Asami smirked. He had done his research into Basile Blanc after Akihito had told him about the man. The things that his best found told him all he needed to know. Basile Blanc thought he was of equal standing with him, if not higher. The Frenchman thought to make him, Asami Ryuichi submit.

However, he who spoke first was he who submitted.

Asami took his seat after bowing 'with respect' to the Frenchman. "Monsieur Blanc. So what may I do for you today?"

"I am interested in making a trade with you Asami-san."

"Is that so? What may I ask what is that I have that you wish to acquire?"

"'Tis a young lad. His name is William though he maybe calling himself Akihito."

"Monsieur Blanc, I hope you understand that I am not in the business of selling children."

"I understand that. However this boy is very special to me. I have longed to have him by my side once again after these three long years."

"Why come to me?"

"I understand that the boy has been living here at Sion."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yes it is so, Asami-san. You should know that though William is very precious to me, he is a very naughty boy. Always causing problems. Even so, I love him."

It took all of Asami's strength to not strangle Basile Blanc where he sat. Not wanting this meeting to continue any further, Asami pressed the button located beneath the desk. Kirishima entered just as planned. What wasn't planned, was the young teen who entered behind Kirishima.

Akihito raced to Asami's side and threw himself into his arms. "Hello daddy!"

" Hello baby. How was your day?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Better now that your home."

"Why is he here?! Daddy?" Akihito shook in Asami's arms.

"Don't worry baby. I'm sorry Monsieur Blanc, but I can not help you. As you can see, Akihito belongs to me."

"Asami Ryuichi I don't think you understand. This boy is mine. I bought and paid for him at the age of three. I spent years training him to please me. I am willing to forgive you for laying with him and stealing his virginty from me. However, I will not be so kind of you continue to keep what is mine from me."

"You are the one who doesn't understand Basile Blanc. Akihitio is my son."

"Son?"

Akihito grinned. "That's right Basile. Asami Ryuichi is my daddy. The daddy I always called for. The one you prefer to be."

* * *

~DADDY~

* * *

Basile couldn't believe that everything would end this way. He had thought that it would all go his way. The Japanese were supposed to be submissive, but this Asami. Asami Ryuichi was a scary man and Basile wished that he had never crossed the man's path.

A scream rang out in the wearhouse as Asami brought a metal pipe down onto his knee. Shattering it just as he had shattered his other knee and so many other bones. Asami had taken great pleasure in hurting him. Cutting his fingers off with a a knife so hot, it seared the flesh closed after passing through.

Basile didn't know how long he stayed in that wearhouse. He couldn't remember the last time he ate or had a sip of water. All he could remember was the pain. This was the penalty for harming the infamous Asami Ryuichi's son.

Basile wasn't aware when death came for him. It was quick, his heart giving out after the streets of his torture at Asami Ryuichi's hand. After his death, Asami placed his body into a wood chipper and used the goop left behind to fertalize the gardens of Sion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept imagining Asami strangling Basile Blanc with the Force.


	16. What Time Can't Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 down, 15 more to go.

Asami believed that with Basile Blanc gone, things would become better for his son. And for a time things did go well. Akihito continued to attend school, his grads never falling below an A minus. He spent time with his friends, staying out late and having fun. For the first few months after the Takabas' death, Asami allowed Akihito to sleep with him.

Eventually however, that had to stop. Three months after the father of Akira and Ruby, Akihito was fully moved into his own room. That was Asami's second mistake.

With their romantic relationship fully ended, Asami encouraged Akihito to date others. The teen smiled and nodded in agreement. Akihito allowed his friends to set him up and he attended mixers. It was looking good for soon Akihito was dating a pretty, sweet young lady. She was all Asami could hope for his son.

Sadly the relationship did not last. She left him the night they tried to take their relationship all the way. Akihito hadn't been able to perform, he couldn't even get hard. Akihito came home that night. Tears in his eyes and her laughter ringing in his ears. Asami comforted his son. Telling him it was okay. That it was probably due to the fact that he was sexualy attracted to men.

That opened a whole knew can of worms. Akihito shyly asked the guy he thought cute out in a date. The guy agreed and Asami found him watching his son dating a man that was not him. It ate at Asami but he didn't interfere. Not until his son came home covered in bruises. Asami had demand to know what happened. Akihito simply stated that he had fallen. Asami let it go but he kept watch over his boy. It was another two months before Akihito came home like that again. This time far worse. Asami didn't relent this time. Akihito spilled all.

Asami sought his revenge. Just as he had with the girl who had laughed at his son. Unlike the girl who Asami had given to one of his men who was rather brutal with his lovers, the boy did not meet a kind fate. He broke the guy's hands, sparing not a single bone. He had then taken quite a bit of pleasure removing one single testicle from its delicate sac. He left them both scared for life.

Sadly this revenge and punishment could not end his son's suffering. Akihito became highly depressed and continued to date a string of abusive men. Asami sent his son to therapists who just placed Akihito on meds that never seemed to help. Asami punished every man who laid so much as a cruel finger on his son. This path continued through out the rest of Akihito's university life.

After Akihito's graduation, their relationship deteriorated fast. Arguments started to take place nearly every day. It quickly escalated to multiple fights a day. Fights where Akihito took to throwing things at Asami. Eventually things became so bad that Akihito left with nothing but the clothes he wore.

The first few weeks found Akihito sleeping out on the streets with no shelter or food and very little water. Once Asami was able to locate his wayward son, he set him up in his own apartment. Akihito took it with a grudge and no thank you. Asami thought it was a sign that things would get better. He was wrong.

Instead of getting better, things went even further downhill. Akihito started drinking excessively. Asami tried to stop him but he was met with a bottle tossed at his head. Kirishima and Suoh fared no better with their nephew.

At the tender age of twenty, Akihito began to prostitute himself. Women, men. Young, old. Rich or poor. Akihito didn't discriminate. Nor did he say no. He allowed his customers to do anything they wished no matter how awful it was. There were days that his customers left him nearly dead.

These were the days that Asami came to he came to his son. Attending to the wounds that littered Akihito's body. Asami painstakingly stitched every deep cut, whip lash and laceration. He even took care of the wounds littering Akihito's anal canal. He spared no expense and even tossed his pride out the window. Begging his son to return to him. Akihito always refused.

Tired of the nice way, Asami forced his son back home. That resulted in a suicide attempt. At a loss, he had Akihito locked into an institution. Only for his son to break out and return to his drinking and prostitution.

By twenty two, Akihito had added drugs to his list. It was never Asami's drugs, his men knew better than to sell to his son. So Akihito turned to inferior drugs. Pissed, Asami eliminated the idiots who sold to Akihito and ended those who the pushers worked under.

It was Akihito's twenty third birthday. Like all the other years before, he went to Akihito's apartment. A bag of gifts in one hand. He knocked on the apartment door, waiting for an answer that he knew would not come. Five minutes later, Asami withdrew his key and entered the dark apartment.

Making his way through the apartment, Asami searched the place. He found his son in the bathroom. Passed out and a needle in one hand. The bag of gifts fell to the floor as Asami raced to his son's side. Akihito was still alive and the needle was still full. Never having met with Akihito's body. Swearing, Asami scooped his son up and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

~DADDY~

* * *

Akihito would live. No thanks to the beating he had been given not an hour before Asami had arrived. Akihito was kept in the hospital for four days. He was then released into Asami's custody. Asami took him home to the penthouse. This time he had to be firm and unwavering. Something he had always been known for. Yet was unable to be with his son.

It was the guilt. He had told Akihito that he would forgive himself and move on but it had all been a lie. He had hurt his son. Asami had hurt many in his life, some were even his own blood, and he would continue to hurt others. He didn't care. He wasn't bothered by it. In fact he enjoyed it. Akihito was different however. Akihito was his son. His baby and he had hurt him.

But Akihito was right. He did need to forgive and move on. He would only continue to hurt his baby this way. Too bad he hadn't realized it sooner.

Determination set, Asami locked Akihito away in the secret room. He was greatfull for the forsight he had to pad the room. He watched from his office as Akihito threw himself against the walls again and again. When Akihito wore himself out, Asami entered the secret room with food.

He tied the tied blonde, Akihito's hair had long out grown the black dye and Akihito never bothered to reduce it, to the bed. Keeping Akihito's propped up, Asami fed his son and helped him drink from the glass of water. As Akihito fell asleep from the seditives in the food, he would tell his son how much he loved him. He would whisper stories of the mischievous acts Akihito had committed as a child. While Akihito slept, he bathed his boy.

Asami kept this routine for months. Until he had his son clean of drugs and alcohol. Healthy and filled out the way a young twenty three year old man should be. With his son where he needed to be, Asami moved onto phase two of his plans.

* * *

~DADDY~

* * *

Akihito watched as his father entered the secret room. He wasn't happy to see the older man, he never was. Asami said nothing as he made his way to where Akihito sat on the bed, arms crossed over his chest. Asami shoved Akihito down face first into the mattress. Akihito struggled but Asami used his full strength to keep the blond in place.

Using soft leather, Asami bound his arms behind his back. Next Asami bound Akihito's ankles. Satisfied with his work, Asami sat down on the bed and pulled Akihito over his knees. He ran his hands over the tender flesh, calming the body beneath them. Without warning, Asami brought his hand down on Akihito's lush rump. Hard. Asami didn't let up untill Akihito was sobbing.

"Daddy. I'm sorry daddy. Please daddy. I love you."

Asami shifted Akihito so he sat on his lap instead of being bent over it. He pressed kisses to Akihito's brows, eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips.

"I love you Akihito."

"I'm sorry daddy."

"There is no need to be sorry Akihito. You were suffering. You don't have to apologise for that." He pressed a kiss to that precious blonde hair. "Akihito, do you know why I spanked you?"

"Because I was bad."

"No, not because you were bad. It was something you needed. Don't you feel better now?"

"Yes. Why is that?"

"The spanking helped to release feelings that you had bottled up." Asami released Akihito from his bindings and laid him down on the bed. " Akihito, I need you to stay still. Can you do that?"

Akihito nodded. Asami left the room, returning a short while later. A familiar metal rod held in his hand. Asami carefully placed the glowing red end of the rod over the brand on Akihito's hip. Akihito cried out at the searing pain in his hip but he never moved.

With the brand renewed, Asami set the branding iron aside. He sat on the bed. Asami pressed a few kisses to the brand before cleaning it and placing a cold soothing gel on it followed by a soft bandage.

Asami was silent as he rolled Akihito onto his hands and knees. Slicking up his cock, Asami positioned himself behind Akihito. Without warning, Asami slammed his full length into Akihito. The younger man screamed but Asami didn't stop to sooth him.

"Akihito, you are mine. You belong to me. You are both my son and my lover. I will never let you go."

Akihito shuddered at Asami's words. They were a soothing balm to the wounds scaring his heart.

* * *

~DADDY~

* * *

"I can't believe it. She's so beautiful."

"She looks just like her mommy."

"Ryuichi!"

" Akihito!" Asami mocked.

Asami Airi had her mother's blonde hair and blue eyes. She was no more then three days old but her mother, grandfather and multitude of aunts and uncles were already in love with her.

It had taken another two years for Asami and Akihito to settle their relationship. Once they had stabilized their relationship, the couple/father and son moved onto the next step. Children. Akihito underwent a surgery that place a womb inside his body at the age of twenty six. It was a year before the womb was ready and officially apart of his body.

Since Asami and Akihito were biologically related, they couldn't have a child made by the two of them. It would risk their child's health and life. So they settled on an anonymous sperm donor. That had been hard on Akihito. He had wanted the child to be Asami's. Asami had put an end to that line of depression by pointing out that he was the grandfather and Akihito was his son. That made the child his.

Now nine months later, Asami Akihito was a mother and the infamous Asami Ryuichi was a grandfather. Life couldn't have been better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Daddy. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
